The Dragon of Mars
by X5 - 452
Summary: Rei thinks the war is over...she couldn't be more wrong. When her father, Goku, reappears he reveals to Rei that she has more power than she could ever imagine. Can Mamoru, Minako, Tunks and Goten protect the Earth? ReiTrunks MinakoGoten MamoruUsagi
1. Default Chapter

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE you guys know the drill.

I hope you enjoy it, this is only the first chapter and I would really appreciate some feedback on it. I adore reviews so feel free to review a lot!!!!! Please I need to know what direction to take my story now. I was thinking couplewise Rei/Trunks Minako/Gohan (Minako will be a part of it all later as Bulma and Vegeta's daughter) and possibly Rini/Goten. What do you people think? Yes of no?

Rei sat on the steps of the Hiwaka Shrine, her chin buried in her forearms as she sat hunched over her knees that were pulled up to her chest as she contemplated her newfound life in peace. Galaxia was gone, as were all the other evils that had tried in vain to take over the Earth. Now there was only peace and while Rei knew the other girls were enjoying this peace Rei was at odds with herself. Inside her she could feel a longing to go somewhere with a life bigger and better than the life of peace she was living. She felt as though her talents were being wasted, that sleeping deep inside her there was a power waiting to be discovered. Rei shook these thoughts from her head with a small smile. All the fighting was over, soon Crystal Tokyo would be created and they would never have to fight again. This was very good news, but; why was Rei so loathe to welcome this peace?

"Rei-chan!" an excited voice called and Rei looked up to see Usagi racing towards her.

"Usagi-chan, what brings you here?" Rei asked smiling her welcome to her best friend who returned the smile happily. 

"I thought perhaps we could hang out together, for old times sake," Usagi smiled holding up a picnic basket, "we spend so little time together."

"That's because you and Mamoru are always together," Rei teased Usagi who pouted at her prettily.

"We can't help it if we love each other so much that we can't stand to be apart from one another and besides you're the one busy recording an album," Usagi protested in her and Mamoru's defence but Rei merely laughed throwing a careless arm around her friends shoulder.

"I was just joking with you, odango atama," Rei replied her voice full of mirth and Usagi laughed happily.

"Rei!" another voice interrupted the pair. This voice was low and manly, a voice that Usagi had never heard before and one that Rei had hoped she would never hear again. As Rei turned around she stared into dark brown eyes that were shining with hope. A flicker of recognition shone in Rei's violet eyes and her eyes narrowed at the man standing before her. Usagi glanced at Rei, then to the man then back to Rei again who began to advance towards the man. Usagi had to admit he was quite a good-looking man. Strange ebony hair styled in large spikes and wide, honest dark brown eyes. He wore an outfit that was orange and looked like track pants and a Singlet that showed off his muscled body to perfection.

"What are you doing here Goku?" she spat at the man who looked offended at her tone and his eyes looked pained and regretful.

"You know, father would be a more comfortable term," he said to her taking a step forward arms wide open causing Rei to take a step backwards.

"Being called a father means you have respect, and that is one I thing I do not hold for you," Rei said to him with disgust and the man, Goku shook his head sadly meanwhile Usagi's mouth had dropped open. This man was Rei's father? This hunky looking guy with the body of a twenty-year-old guy? This couldn't be true.

"Rei, must you treat me this way? I am your father after all," Goku pleaded and Usagi's eyes widened. It was true; he was Rei's father. Rei however narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"No you lost that right the day you left me here and went away without another word to me," Rei said her voice choked with anger and Goku actually winced from the accusation in her voice.

"Rei I am sorry about that, I did the right thing back then, I wanted to do the right thing by you and I want to do the right thing by you now," Goku said reaching out to Rei willing her to forgive him but Rei turned her back on him and flicked her ebony hair.

"Then leave and don't come back, you expect me to want to know you? You didn't send me one birthday card, nothing, I grew up thinking I never had a father," Rei said tears shining in the corner of her eyes but when she saw the pity in Usagi's eyes she blinked them away and turned on her telling her snidely, "don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Sure, see you later," Usagi said trying not to show how hurt she was and Rei and Goku watched her go before he turned to Rei with a pleading expression on his face.

"Please Rei, listen to me I need your help"

"You need me? Very funny," Rei forced a dry laugh that sounded cold and harsh to Goku whose heart felt like it was breaking that his only girl child hated his very existence. 

"Rei this is a matter of life and death, the future of the Earth is at stake," Goku tried to tell her and Rei placed her hands on her hips proudly and cocked her head to one side.

"I think the Sailor Senshi can handle that," she said confidently but Goku shook his head.

"Not this time Rei, I have seen their power, it is nothing compared to what we are fighting against," Goku impressed upon Rei who raised a perfect eyebrow at him still sceptical.

"We?" she asked curiously.

"Your uncle Yumcha, Vegeta, his son Trunks, Piccolo and your brothers, Gohan and Goten," Goku listed his close friends and family off his tongue easily and was quite unprepared for the anger and offence he saw in Rei's violet eyes.

"I have brothers?" she asked in disbelief and Goku dropped his head.

"Actually you have three, they are all older than you," he said softly so that Rei had to take a step closer to him to hear what he said. He had only been talking to his daughter for a few minutes and already he felt ashamed of himself. Maybe that's why he had stayed away for so long. Rei frowned remembering Goku had only named two brothers but then shook her head confused thinking perhaps she had missed her third brother's name. Ignoring those thoughts and felt a sudden rush of anger inside her. How dare he keep such information from her!

"That was nice of you to tell me," Rei said snidely throwing him a look of utter contempt but inside she was confused. She knew her parents had never been married but was she some sort of lovechild? Was that why Goku never visited her?

"Rei I'm sorry but I didn't want to involve you," Goku apologised but Rei ignored it.

"But now your more than happy to," she finished for him and Goku took a deep breath trying to change the conversation into another direction.

"We need the power you possess," Goku told her seriously and Rei frowned in confusion.     

"Power?" she repeated incredulously.

"You are something special Rei, you must let me teach you," Goku insisted and Rei laughed scornfully, it was not a pretty sound. It was full of all the anger and pain she had felt throughout her entire childhood.

"Teach me what? How to abandon your children?" she asked him sarcastically smirking while inside she was hurting. All she wanted to do was throw herself into her father's arms and cry on his broad shoulder but she was too stubborn, she didn't want to give in, especially not to her father.

"Teach you to be more powerful than you ever imagined," Goku said his brown eyes staring openly into Rei's violet eyes and Rei was the first to break from the powerful gaze.

"I am already powerful," she said with poise and Goku shook his head.

"There is more to you than being Sailor Mars," Goku said almost laughing and Rei narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief.

"You know? How?" Rei asked not even trying to disguise her secret identity.

"You're my daughter, I know everything," Goku said nochantly and Rei took a deep breath before smiling cruelly.

"Then you'll know that I am about to give you the finger and tell you to leave so why don't you read my mind and get lost," she told him harshly and Goku winced but didn't retreat from her.

"I need you to come with me Rei, let me show you something and then you can decide whether you will help me or not," Goku finally compromised and Rei raised an eyebrow at him again.

"If I do will you leave me alone?" she asked and Goku took a deep breath and nodded.

"If that is what you wish," he said to her softly and Rei quickly pulled off her temple outfit and she was wearing a pair of miniature denim shorts and a tight red shirt with a smart looking collar and a star in the middle of it. Goku couldn't help but stare amazed at his daughter's beauty but Rei didn't seem to take notice of his fatherly pride as she smoothed down her hair then looked at him.

"Fine, lets go," she said leading the way down the stairs and Goku sighed then flew at her and grabbed her into his arms ignoring her protests and carried her through the air to a secluded area where he lived with the other saiyans somewhere in the Australian outback.


	2. The Dragon of Mars 2

"What the hell was that?" Rei demanded when Goku placed her gently on the ground and Goku smiled at her.

"One of the few things that I can teach you," Goku said and Rei looked startled that her father thought her capable of performing such a feat as flying through the air. She still couldn't fathom exactly how he did it; if only Ami were around she would probably have a scientific explanation for it all.

"Well?" Rei asked him her arms folded across her chest and Goku pointed out a large mansion looking house in the distance and vaguely Rei wondered what on Earth a beautiful mansion was doing in the middle of such a dry outback area.

"That is where all my comrades live," Goku explained and as they watched the front door opened to reveal a short man with ebony hair that stood on end making him appear taller than he was, two young men who looked older than Rei and appeared to be brothers both having the ebony hair standing on end and identical wide brown eyes. The last person to emerge had strange silver hair and intriguing blue eyes and those eyes surveyed Rei with undisguised pleasure.

"She's a little skinny isn't she?" the short man said sarcastically to Goku who was about to reply when Rei turned her flashing violet eyes on the short man angrily.

"That's big talk, but I suppose you have to talk big to make up for your size," Rei replied mockingly and everyone laughed while the short man gazed at her with a look that resembled admiration. He didn't appear fazed by what she had said; in fact he seemed to have enjoyed the little spat. 

"Wow dad, she's nastier than you are," the silver-haired young man said to the short man and Rei raised an eyebrow surprised that the handsome young silver haired man who was smiling at her cheerfully was related to the bitter short man who crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"That's a fine girl you got there Kakarot she'll make a good saiyan," the short man said finally before turning on his heel and walking back into the house leaving Rei the stare after him. Why had he called her dad Kakarot? Was that some sort of nickname? And What on Earth was a saiyan?

"Is this her dad? The fabled Rei?" the oldest of the brothers asked his eyes widening excitedly and Goku nodded proudly.

"It sure is," Goku replied and the other brother pushed the first one aside and grabbed onto Rei's hand pumping it up and down in a handshake. 

"Hi I'm Goten, I'm pleased to meet you," the young man introduced himself smiling broadly and Rei just stared at him. This handsome young man was her brother? That meant that the other guy…

"I'm Gohan, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, dad talks about you all the time," Gohan said taking Rei's hand next before she could reply to Goten and Rei forced a smile. These were her two brothers, people she have never even heard of before today and it both chilled and warmed her heart all at the same time. 

"Trunks," the other young man with silver hair said and Rei tried to ignore the way her heart jumped when he took her hand gently and shook it then he pointed into the mansion adding, "and that man was my father Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you all," Rei finally said then she turned to Goku and narrowed her eyes at him. The three young men exchanged glances unsure of why there was such hostility in the glance but before they could speak a woman came stalking out of the house her face red, her ebony hair up in a perfect bun with strands hanging over her face.

"Your dinner is getting cold!" she yelled at the three young men who immediately moved into action and ran back into the mansion to finish their dinner none willing to disobey the woman. The woman then turned to Goku and Rei about to yell at Goku but Rei was already staring at the woman knowing where she had seen that face before. It was in every photo on her desk at the temple, it was imprinted in every dream Rei had ever had as a child, and a face that Rei saw when she glanced in the mirror. 

"Momma?" Rei asked in disbelief and the woman's eyes widened.

"Rei?" she asked back then she began to sink to the ground as she looked at Goku and had enough time to say, "you didn't tell me…"

Then she fainted to the ground.

Twenty minutes later Chichi opened her eyes to find she was lying on a couch in her living room and let out a huge sigh as she turned to Goku.

"Goku I had the strangest dream, I dreamt that our little Rei was here with us," Chichi said wistfully then she looked above Goku's head and saw Rei staring down at her and Chichi sat up immediately ignoring the wave of nauseousness that passed over her. 

"I am here momma," Rei said in a choked voice staring at her mother like she was in a dream and Chichi held out her arms to Rei and Rei threw herself into the warm embrace and cried hard, cried for all the times she had wished that her mother had been around but wasn't and for the childhood that had been taken away from her.

"I thought you were dead," Rei whispered after a few minutes had passed and Chichi pulled back from the embrace tears shining in her violet eyes so like Rei's.

"Goku and I, we thought it would be best to leave you a friend of my Grandpa's, we didn't want you involved," Chichi mumbled through her tears and Rei frowned pulling away from her and standing in the centre of the room.

"Involved in what? Everyone talks in riddles here, I don't know what's real," Rei said her voice getting louder and more hysterical and Goku reached out and took her hand to calm her but Rei retracted her arm as though Goku's touch was fire.

"Involved in the battle for the Earth," Goku told her dropping his hand to his side and Rei closed her eyes then opened them again unsure of everything she was.

"Sailor Moon can handle it, she was destined to protect the Earth," Rei said her voice shaking but Goku shook his head as Chichi threw him a worried glance.

"No she was destined to protect the Moon, you were destined to protect the Earth," Goku corrected her and Rei's thoughts went to the other protector of the earth. Who else but the Prince of the Earth would be able to defend Earth?

"What about Mamoru?" Rei asked not noticing that two other familiar figures had joined them in the living room.

"I'm here Rei," a voice said and Rei turned to see familiar sapphire blue eyes and a mop of ebony hair. 

"Mamoru? Why are you here? I don't get it!" Rei said turning from Mamoru to Goku then to Chichi suddenly realising that Mamoru resembled Goku a lot.

"Mamoru is my eldest son," Goku explained and Rei had to sit down.

"Mamo-chan is my brother?" she asked in disbelief and Mamoru hurriedly came to sit down besides her taking her hand to comfort her.

"Yes Rei, don't tell me you didn't feel the connection," Mamoru asked with incredulity and Rei realised that she knew, and she had known all along, she just didn't want to remember. No wonder she had felt so close to him.

"Then you should be the one protecting Earth," Rei said to him tightening her grip on his hands and Mamoru looked sheepish and was about to reply when someone else spoke.

"He can't do it all alone," a syrupy voice said and Rei turned to see a familiar golden head and clear blue eyes, the red bow in her hair the only indication of her old self. She now wore a black jumpsuit that hugged her body.

"Minako? You too? How can this be?" Rei asked and Minako laughed at Rei as she joined Rei and Mamoru on the couch.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I knew all those fighting moves? Or why I was being so mysterious when we first met? Vegeta is my father and Trunks is my brother," Minako explained and Rei thought of the silver haired boy, he was Minako's brother?

"This is getting way weird," Rei said shaking her head and Mamoru looked apologetically at his father then his mother then back to Rei.

"We didn't want to alarm you but we needed you," Mamoru said and Rei stared at him blankly, unsure that anything was real anymore. Her entire world had been turned upside down.

"You have to train with us, Mamoru and I, and together we will defeat this new enemy," Minako said desperately and Rei frowned thoughtfully.

"What about the others?" Rei asked thinking of Ami, Makoto and Usagi back in Tokyo, surely they would be able to help in this fight, they were the sailor senshi after all.

"They can't help us, their powers are nothing compared to the enemies," Goku told her coming to squat in front of her and Rei stared him in the eyes seeing the humility he felt deep inside his soul.

"So this is why you brought me here Go- I mean father," Rei said stiltedly and Goku couldn't help but break into a smile delighted that she had called him father.

"You see, I wanted to shield you from everything that was happening, I couldn't care for you and protect the world and your poor mother could only do so much," Goku excused himself and Chichi and Rei looked to her mother who fell to her knees beside Goku in front of Rei her face full of apology.

"Please forgive us Rei, if we could have kept you with us we would have," Chichi told her and Rei stared back and forth from one to the other then she blinked to hold back her tears of self-pity.

"But you didn't," Rei choked out then stood up and left the room running into the garden. Goku and Chichi made to follow her but Minako stood up and stopped them.

"Let me talk to her," Minako said and exchanging a glance Chichi and Goku agreed while Mamoru pursed his lips, distressed and worried about his little sister.

Minako then raced out to find Rei but when she reached her in the garden someone else was already talking with her, a familiar silver haired young man.

"What are you up to Trunks?" she wondered aloud creeping closer to the couple so she could hear their conversation.


	3. The Dragon of Mars 3

Disclaimer: Yup, I know nothing I own nothing

Thanks for the reviews. Some of them brought a lot of thoughts to my attention.

I realised that Gohan and Goten would have had to be older not younger than Rei, I changed it around so it makes more sense now…kinda J They couldn't keep Rei because she was a girl, sounds sexist but they didn't want her to grow up with a war at her back. They wanted her to have the future their three sons could not. I mean there hasn't actually been a saiyan female yet has there? Does anyone think it would be more interesting if Usagi has an affair so that Rini can date Goten or do you think I should probably just let that couple thing go?? I'm thinking I should let it go. I know some people say Trunks has purple hair, but I think its more a silvery colour, not bright silver but a dark silver, it's a matter of opinion. Mamoru as the eldest in my story was not around when Goku recalled being a saiyan, because he was born before all the enemies came to Earth. If you don't like it you can lump it. Mamoru and Minako haven't been fully trained yet. Minako is further along than Mamoru. Mamoru wasn't a part of the saiyan thing for the same reason as above; he was away at boarding school or something like that when the first enemies came. I had a better thought, since both Trunks and Goten and Gohan are older than Rei and Minako so now Minako can date either Goten or Gohan. Hmmm what do people think about that?? 

I know there were more comments but I forgot what they were so I am gonna check them again and get back the rest of the people in the next chapter.

Ooh please say whether you think Minako and Gohan or Minako and Goten should be together.

Chapter 3

Rei sat down heavily on a stone bench holding her head in her hands. Life was so unfair. She thought her life was perfect and now everything was turned upside down. Back at the mansion she had a father and a mother that she barely knew and in Tokyo she had friends that she was willing to give up her life for. This wasn't how things were meant to be; she didn't belong here, in this strange place with strange people. She felt as though there was this big barrier now separating her from her old self. More so she felt betrayed by Minako and Mamoru, for all their secrecy. And she felt the most betrayed by Mamoru, he had hidden from her the most precious of secrets; the fact that he was her family. Family. What a stupid word, she though hopelessly, I don't know the meaning of the word anymore.

"Don't cry," a gentle voice said and Rei looked up startled to see Trunks standing above her a concerned look on his handsome face.

"I'm not crying," Rei said stiffly and Trunks shook his head at her obviously not believing what she said and he took a seat beside her.

"Don't try the tough act, dad does it all the time and I see right through him," Trunks warned Rei smiling wryly and Rei's eyes flashed angrily at his presumptions, not in the mood for an argument. The last thing she needed was someone telling her who she was.

"You don't know me, I'm nothing like your father," she snapped at him huffily but Trunks didn't seem at all offended by her tone, in fact he seemed amused.

"Actually you are," he said and Rei opened her mouth the speak but gave up too defeated in spirit to argue with Trunks.

"You're very strong you know, you'll be quite a half-saiyan," Trunks told her admiringly and Rei turned to him looking helpless and confused.

"What's a saiyan? No one has told me anything," Rei asked him holding up her hands in total bewilderment and Trunks took her hands and kept them in his warm hands comfortingly, and surprising both Trunks and herself, Rei allowed him to keep a hold of her hands. The gentle touch of his hands really was calming and Rei looked up into his eyes looking for answers.

"A saiyan is a being from another planet with incredible power and skill, they are probably the most powerful beings in the entire universe," Trunks explained and Rei took a deep breath trying to take in all the information with an open mind however impossible it all sounded. 

"My father is one?" she questioned and Trunks let out a laugh that didn't offend Rei so much as encourage her to laugh with him, but she merely smiled too stressed to relax even though she was tempted.

"Yeah of course, meaning you are half-saiyan, as am I, Minako, Goten, Gohan and Mamoru," Trunks answered and Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Your father is a saiyan as well?" Rei asked teasingly and Trunks gave her a mock-offended look and sat up with pride.

"My father is the Prince of all Saiyans, unfortunately their whole planet was destroyed, Goku and my father are the last remaining full saiyans," Trunks told her solemnly and Rei lost her teasing nature and gave a low whistle.

"Wow, a dying race huh?" she said softly noticing that Trunks still held her hands in his but pretended that she didn't. To tell the truth she liked the warm feel of his hands.

"Yeah but the genes are being kept alive in you," Trunks assured Rei and she gave a deep sigh that seemed to come from the whole of her being.

"Seems like a big responsibility for someone who knows nothing about her family," Rei said sarcastically and Trunks nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean, my dad isn't much of a dad, I love him of course, he's my father and he taught me everything I know but you know the truth is Goten and Gohan are my real family, they are my brothers, Goten the most, I trust in him and he trusts in me, that's what real family is," Trunks told her with a lot of emotion and Rei frowned as she thought wistfully of home. Tokyo, her friends they were her family, they knew everything there was to know about her, and she knew everything there was to know about them.

"I have real family back home in Tokyo," Rei said longingly and Trunks seemed surprised at her answer.

"What about Minako? She's your family, I only just really met her, she was sent to America with our aunt pretty much as soon as she was born, I was only a toddler at the time and from then on I only saw her on holidays and stuff and we trained most of the time, but we get along real great, she does fine as a sister too," Trunks said with an affectionate grin but Rei didn't return his smile, in fact she did the exact opposite and frowned deeply.

"But I thought I knew who she was, and I was wrong, it's the same with Mamoru," Rei told him and Trunks shook his head smiling.

"Being half-saiyan changes nothing, they are still the same people you always knew but with little adjustments," Trunks put things into perspective and Rei pursed her lips thoughtfully. She had been so wrapped up in how everything was affecting her she never imagined the good things that could come out of the whole situation. She had a mother and a father, she had a brother, she had everything she had ever wanted.

"I never thought of it that way," Rei mused more to herself than Trunks and Trunks smiled at her pleased to have helped her.

"You just have to look at the good side to everything," He said happily and Rei smiled dryly shaking her head from side to side slowly.

"Being the optimist is Usagi's job not mine," Rei said brokenly thinking of her best friend back in Tokyo.

"Then make it yours," Trunks encouraged reaching out with one hand to take her chin and lift her head while his other hand still held possessively onto Rei's.

"I don't know if I can," Rei said hopelessly but Trunks tightened his grip on her hand.

"Yes you can, you're half-saiyan, its in your blood," Trunks assured her certainly and Rei smiled weakly, relieved to find someone in this new world who understood her. 

"Thanks Trunks," she said and Trunks looked pleased at her new change in attitude.

"Your welcome," he said getting up to leave and Rei looked up at him alarmed.

"Don't go, sit a while," she begged and Trunks immediately did as she requested not really wanting to leave her.

"As you wish," he replied sitting beside her and as they watched the stars in the sky Rei leaned over to rest her head on Trunks shoulder and Trunks wrapped an arm around her and they sat in complete silence just admiring the sky.

Minako hiding in the bushes smiled at her brother and Rei, not wanting to interrupt the special moment between the two. She had never seen him so hung up on a girl, especially after just meeting her, but Trunks was always so unpredictable. What he had said to Rei about being a saiyan and the workings of their strange family was true and she was glad her brother was around to put everything into perspective. Seeing the way Trunks stared at Rei, Minako had to admit, as the Goddess of Love, that Trunks and Rei would make a perfect couple, and when they realised it they would be totally happy. And so would I, Minako thought, to have Rei as a sister.

Sometime later that night Minako crept out into the hallway to see Trunks just standing there in a daze.

"Where's Rei?" she asked teasingly and Trunks raised an eyebrow at her.

"She just went to say goodnight to Mamoru," Trunks told Minako and Minako poked her tongue at him.

"Jealous?" she asked and ducked the half-hearted slap that Trunks aimed at her behind.

"Why would I be?" he asked innocently though he smiled at the thought of Rei.

"You know Goku's not going to like the fact you've been hitting on his little girl, he's gonna be very possessive over her," Minako warned him and Trunks looked at her surprised she had found out what occurred in the garden. He was about to ask when he shook his head already guessing that she had taken it upon herself to spy on him and Rei. How very like her, he thought affectionately loving his sister for being so individual and special.

"Nobody asked you nosy, besides our dad finding out about you and one of Goku's special sons would give him a heart attack," Trunks replied with a secretive smile and Minako gasped. She didn't know that anyone knew about that little relationship and she placed her hands delicately on her hips and stood with her feet spread apart. 

"You better not tell him," she threatened and Trunks did his best not to laugh at her ridiculous angry face so out of place on her cherub features.

"Then don't you tell either," Trunks pleaded and Minako held out her hand to him.

"Deal," she said and Trunks took her hand and shook it tightly.

"Night little sis," he said pulling her close to kiss her cheek and Minako patted him on the cheek lovingly.

"Night bro," she replied and the two went to their separate bedroom doors and looked back at each other and as they shut their doors Minako blew him a kiss and Trunks laughed.

In Mamoru's bedroom Rei spotted her newly found brother standing by his window looking curiously into the garden.

"Anything out there?" she asked jokingly and Mamoru turned to her guiltily.

"Uh no, nothing," he said a little embarrassed unsure now of what to say to her. He had known she was his sister for so long but he couldn't act upon his knowledge because Goku had made him keep everything from her. Mamoru sat down on his bed uncomfortably and Rei sat down beside him and neither said a word for a few moments.

"Mamo-chan," Rei said and Mamoru looked at her.

"Yes Rei," he said and Rei turned to him startling him with a friendly smile and Mamoru saw something of the old Rei coming back in the smile.

"I'm glad you're my brother," she said sweetly and Mamoru returned her smile charmingly before pulling her into a big warm hug.

"Me too," he told her honestly and at that moment their two brothers bumbled into the room and spying their sister looking far happier than she did earlier that day both broke into huge grins that Rei would soon begin to know so well. 

"Hey is this a party?" Gohan asked cheekily and Rei and Mamoru parted and both laughed while Mamoru lay back on his bed.

"Stack on!" Goten cried out pointing at Mamoru and Rei watched in amusement as the two brothers proceeded to run and jump on top of Mamoru and Rei unable to help herself jumped on top of them all causing them to groan and laugh at the same time until she rolled off them and fell to the floor still giggling like crazy. Suddenly in ran Trunks hearing the commotion and throwing a careless smile at Rei he jumped onto the three brawling brothers who turned around and made it their sole duty to make Trunks the bottom of the stack on pile.

"What the?" Minako said as she walked into the room seeing the scene unfolding in front of her and giving a sassy grin she ran and joined the stack. Not wanting to be left out Rei stood up and threw herself on top of the whole stack and laughing hard they all broke apart and slid unceremoniously onto the floor beside each other.

"Can you guys keep it down?" a voice called politely obviously being Goku, and before any of them could reply to his request another voice yelled grumpily.

"Shut up!"

And everyone tried to smother their giggles while Minako and Trunks looked embarrassed that their father had yelled so loudly at them. Below them they heard Bulma, Vegeta's wife and mother to Minako and Trunks, giving Vegeta an earful for being so nasty and the children all went silent and looked at each other before bursting into laughter again causing more grumbles from Vegeta and more reproachful snapping from Bulma. It was a long night. 


	4. The Dragon of Mars 4

For the next year Rei, Mamoru and Minako trained and trained and in that time they changed considerably from who they were. Physically, mentally, in every way you could possibly change they did, and they did it together with Trunks and Goten mainly helping them out and preparing them while Gohan gave as much time as he could to help them while juggling married life with Videl and taking care of their baby daughter, Pan. Goku and Vegeta watched over them carefully, as a shepherd watches over his sheep and both were pleased with their children's progress although Vegeta was never heard to say this out loud. In all that time Rei had sent a hundred and more letters to Usagi, Ami and Makoto, just as she knew Minako had done, and Rei missed the other three senshi dearly. She missed their smiles and their voices and most of all she missed their laughter. In her letters she never revealed what her, Minako and Mamoru were doing in Australia and none of the other senshi ever asked, it was like they all understood that what was going on was more complicated than words could tell. Rei knew Mamoru made it his duty every night to write to his Usako and she knew deep in her heart that their legendary love would stand the test of time. During the year Mamoru mostly spent his time in his room writing to Usagi, or writing in his diary. His hair grew longer and turned into the characteristic Son's hairstyle, and his shoulders broadened as his body became more toned like his fathers'. Minako's body also became toned and she now wore her hair in a tight bun behind her head the way Chichi did. Minako continued her relationship with Goten and their trust and love grew stronger every day, even if they did have to hide their true feelings for each other behind a façade of snobbery, to keep Vegeta from finding out. In actuality everyone knew about Minako and Goten except for Vegeta and no one was ready to tell him just yet and face his wrath. Rei's fiery temper soon disappeared replaced with an easy demeanour and a huge appetite having spent too much time in the company of her father and brother's whose happy-go-lucky personalities overwhelmed her and engulfed her. She managed to control her rage and very rarely allowed it to get out of her control, only when Vegeta annoyed her immensely. Her body, like Mamoru's and Minako's underwent a vigorous change, her muscles becoming more defined and toned. Her biggest change came when she cut her characteristic long ebony hair to her shoulders making her appear older and more mature. From the beginning her biggest supporter during these very difficult and sometimes trying times was Trunks. Her relationship with Trunks was one of true friendship and admiration, and she was always in continuous awe of Trunks' immense strength and power but also his sweet personality. They were together most of the time, training, picnicking with Minako and Goten or sitting on the stone garden bench and watching the stars. 

Today they were celebrating when Rei joined their ranks and everyone was looking forward to the celebrations that they knew would last right until the dawn. The guest of honour, Rei, sat up alone in her room staring up at the full moon that was shining brightly in the sky. Goddess, how she missed Usagi, Ami and Makoto. Minako was great and Rei loved her to death but Rei wanted to hear the sound of her best friend running up the temple steps whining and crying about some injustice being done to her. Rei desperately wanted to go home to Tokyo, the sickness of life without Tokyo was beginning to sink in. Minako crept into Rei's room and followed Rei's gaze to the moon and sighed in understanding and Rei suddenly realised that she wouldn't have been the only one wanting to return home. 

"I miss her too, I miss them all," Minako said wistfully shaking her head then she pouted as she scratched her head thoughtfully as she added, "Letters are a good way to stay in touch but they aren't enough, I want to hear them talking to me, Ami about an assignment, Makoto about a new boyfriend and Usagi about detention."

Minako shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts of home then she smiled brightly at Rei who didn't return her smile, instead Rei frowned stubbornly.

"I want to go home, I've been away long enough, it doesn't feel right," Rei stated rather than demanded and she stood up and reached under her bed and pulled out a suitcase. Rei had been feeling squeamish for days now after she had been having strange dreams about the other three senshi being in danger and needing help. The dreams were beginning to bother her and she knew that they were not just dreams; they were the future – a future Rei knew she had to prevent. Rei began taking her clothes very calmly from her cupboard then packing her clothes neatly into the suitcase. Minako took one look at Rei's face and all at once felt her indecision and worry and without a word she turned and walked from the room returning shortly carrying her belongings packed away.

"I'm coming with you," she said adamantly and Rei smiled at Minako as she pouted prettily and said, "even though we will miss the party of the year."

"What about Goten, Minako? You can't just leave him," Rei said thinking firstly about her brother. She knew that her brother was very much in love with Minako, in fact Rei had gone with him to pick out the engagement ring Goten was going to surprise Minako (and Vegeta) with that very night. 

"There is not much I can do, I know he won't go anywhere without Goku, Goten is very loyal to his family, its in his blood, just like it is in ours to be loyal to Usagi, I always knew protecting Usagi and falling in love was never a mixture worth baking," Minako said sadly shaking her head for once getting a saying perfect then she sighed deeply and a dreamy look appeared on her face as she said in a faint voice, "I sure do love him though…"

Rei looked down at her bedroom carpet. If they left then Minako and Goten could never be together and with a pang in her heart Rei realised that she wouldn't see Trunks smiling face everyday when she woke up. She wouldn't see her mother, or her father, or her other brother or her new little niece. Rei sat down on her bed and Minako sat down beside her and laid her golden head on Rei's shoulder. Where do I belong? Rei wondered absently then answered herself darkly, nowhere.

"Girls are you in here?" Chichi called out at the door to Rei's room knocking loudly and Rei sprang to attention, as did Minako.

"Yes mama," Rei replied and Chichi gave a loud sigh of relief that made both Rei and Minako smile.

"Well you two come on down now so the party can start," Chichi said to them then they heard her yelling, "No Goku those cakes are for later keep your paws off them!"

"Well to go or not to go, that is the question," Rei quoted sarcastically and Minako frowned seriously.

"We should tell them we are going to leave tomorrow that way we don't have to miss the party, but we do have to go back," Minako compromised and Rei nodded her agreement knowing that this was what they had to do. They had both been neglecting their duty to Usagi for far too long, it was time to finally go home once and for all.

"One last night in paradise," Rei sang out brightly, with a forced smile and Minako returned her smile as they walked to the door and Rei opened it to let Minako through first bowing with mocking pleasantry.

"One last night," Minako echoed as they walked out of the door together sharing a glance of apprehension and sadness all wrapped into one.

As they entered the outrageously decorated living room a chorus of loud cheers came up from the group of four male teenagers in the corner who were playing poker. 

"I won again!" Goten cried out standing up and showing off his cards proudly as the others threw their cards down on the table grudgingly and Goten reached over and pocketed the huge wad of cash in the middle of the table while Mamoru, Gohan and Trunks grumbled. Sitting on the lounge was Chichi and Bulma who were talking pleasantly with Videl who was holding baby Pan in her arms. The two mothers were squealing over Pan and how cute she was while Videl sat giving Gohan the evil eye for leaving her with his mother and her friend. Goku and Vegeta were engaged in an arm wrestling competition where neither seemed to be gaining any ground both of them as strong as the other until Goku reached over with his free hand to tickle Vegeta under the chin causing Vegeta to loose his concentration and Goku beat him with a yelp of pride. Vegeta seeing Goku won annoyed turned the table over and started muttering about injustice while Goku looked a little sheepish as he put the table right. 

"Here are the special girls!" Chichi cooed spotting Rei and Minako in the doorway and she waltzed on over to them and kissed them both on the cheek as did Bulma after she hugged both of them to her tightly. The boys all looked over and Trunks and Goten nearly fell over each other trying to get to the girls and escort them into the room. As Goten approached Minako she winked at him and then turned her nose up at him as her father looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. Goten offered her his arm and Minako rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and took his proffered arm. Trunks approached Rei a little hesitantly and bowed his head to her red blush tinting his cheeks as she smiled affectionately at him then he took her arm and walked her into the room while Rei blushed a deep red and Chichi and Bulma shared a knowing glance. Vegeta had been watching Goten and Minako still pretending to be obvious of each other and he rolled his eyes to the sky and held his hands to the sky in exasperation.

"Enough with this ridiculous shenanigan, Goten, if you wish to court my daughter then you may ask for my permission," Vegeta exploded and Goten stared opened mouthed at Vegeta who walked up to him daring Goten to ask him for Minako. Goten looked over at Goku who was standing beside Chichi smiling happily, his arm thrown carelessly around his wife's slim shoulders and Goten pleaded desperately with his eyes for help from his father but Goku merely winked at him and gave him the thumbs up sign while Goten made a silent note to kick his dads butt later. Before Goten could reply Minako advanced towards her father eyes flashing with humility her little hands clenched into fists aimed at Vegeta.

"Who says he needs your permission?" Minako demanded and Vegeta turned to her surprised that she would question his word. In fact surprise wasn't really the word, the word was amused that his daughter had finally decided to be more like him. He quite liked this new person taking over his daughter.

"I am your father," Vegeta stated as though Minako wasn't yet aware of the fact and Minako nodded.

"Yes, you are my father, not my jailer," Minako told him getting a little hot headed and Rei shook her head smiling as she exchanged a glance with a wide eyed Trunks who had never seen his sister so angry. Rei was impressed that her temper was rubbing off on the ever happy and bright Minako and when Trunks saw it in her eyes he couldn't help but smile. They didn't need to say a word, immediately both understood what the other was thinking, which was the way things had been between them since the first day they met. 

"Minako," Goten finally spoke up his voice harsh interrupting the father-daughter tiff with a scolding glance at Minako who dropped her eyes to look at her hands while Goten turned his attention to Vegeta and held out his hand towards him, "Mr Brief's I would formally like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage."

"My what? Oh my God!" Minako squealed looking up suddenly at Goten then Rei who nodded then back to Goten. Immediately Bulma was beside Minako and they were jumping happily with each other squealing and screaming their happiness, already beginning to decide wedding decorations and dresses. Rei and Trunks exchanged a glance while Chichi pressed a hand to her chest to keep her excitement in tact and Goku was just grinning proudly. 

"Quiet onna's!" Vegeta yelled and Minako and Bulma stopped jumping and stared at Vegeta while Vegeta pretended to be thinking thoughtfully although inside he was smiling proudly as he added, "Goten I think that my daughter is a little too young to be considering marriage…" 

"But daddy," Minako protested pouting her eyes filling with tears.

"Onna!" Vegeta warned his daughter who swallowed back her sobs as Vegeta turned to share an amused glance with Goku then said with a wry smile to Goten, "But I respect your family very much and I would be happy for you to take my daughter off my hands – finally."

There was much screaming following that statement. All the women were bundled off by the mothers to one side of the room as they cooed around Minako while the men stood around slapping Goten on the back while Goten blushed furiously. Rei and Trunks were separated into their respective groups and Rei hugged Minako tightly kissing her cheek.

"I would very much like you as a sister," Rei whispered and Minako's eyes filled with happy tears as Rei gave her chin a pinch.

On the other side of the room Trunks and Goten shared a manly bear hug while Trunks whispered warningly,

"You better take care of my sister."

Goten laughed and assured Trunks that he definitely would. As the excitement wore down the two mothers remained planning the wedding in the corner arguing over this and that as the two proud fathers stood watching them shaking their heads, their faces showing their love and devotion to their chosen mates. Goten and Minako were finally able to meet each other in the middle of the room while Rei and Trunks stood leaning against a wall watching the couple adoringly. Gohan and Videl were playing with Pan who was giggling happily and Mamoru watched them his eyes glazed over and Rei could only ascertain that he was probably thinking of Usagi back in Tokyo.

"I just realised something," Goten whispered to Minako as he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her hair.

"What?" Minako asked kissing Goten on the cheek lovingly.

"I haven't actually asked you for your hand," Goten reminded her grinning and Minako grinned back at him cheekily.

"Well by all means continue," she said and Goten bent down on one knee holding out a rose jewellery box.

"Minako Briefs will you marry me?" he asked and flipped open the top of the rose to reveal a beautiful diamond ring and Minako threw her arms around his neck as she cried out happily,

"You'd better believe it!" 

Trunks took Rei's hand and tugged on it leading her out into the garden to the stone bench where they had first 'met'. Rei turned back and saw Minako and Goten sharing a kiss through the window and sighed longingly.

"They look so happy together," Rei, said nodding towards Goten and Minako and Trunks looked at his sister and her fiancée then back at Rei who turned to stare up into the sky.

"Well when you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you can't help but be happy," Trunks whispered as he walked up behind her and gently wound his arms around her waist.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Rei choked out unnerved by the feel of his arms around her. It felt so safe to be in his arms. Him. Trunks. Her tutor, her friend, her trustworthy confidante and inside her heart Rei wished for more.

"I am," Trunks said surely and Rei's heart fell. He didn't love her. He was in love with someone else. She should have known, it was the story of her life. And why should he love you? Rei asked herself sarcastically, you have a horrible temper and treat everyone like they mean nothing.

"Who are you in love with?" Rei asked trying the sound light while inside her heart was weighing her down with sorrow. 

"Haven't you guessed Rei Hino Son? I'm in love with you!" Trunks declared turning Rei to face him, his eyes shining with love as he gazed down at her beautiful, slightly shocked, face.

For once the fiery Sailor Mars was without words.

"Me?" she squeaked in disbelief and Trunks raised an eyebrow at her and her naivety struck him as he realised she probably didn't think enough of herself to think that Trunks could love her.

"Yes you, don't tell me you didn't know, everyone else did," Trunks told her jokingly pulling her close to him and kissing the tip of her nice gently.

"I didn't think…I mean I wasn't expecting…I thought that…Oh Trunks," Rei fumbled with her words unable to express the joy she felt inside her heart. She was loved! Someone loved her.

"Do you think Minako and Goten will mind if we steal a little of their thunder?" Trunks asked Rei and Rei's eyes widened in delight. Trunks wanted to marry her? 

"Oh I certainly hope so," Rei replied her eyes shining with undisguised pleasure and Trunks bent his head and their lips touched in a long, sweet kiss. When they parted they stared at each other and Rei laughed and tilted her head again urging Trunks to kiss her again, which he did happily. 

"Let's go back inside," he whispered to her taking her hand to lead her inside but Rei stopped him. 

"Wait Trunks, I have something to tell you," Rei said and the seriousness of her voice made Trunks frown at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and Rei pursed her lips.

"I am going back to Tokyo tomorrow, I have to go back," Rei told him and Trunks nodded knowing full well that it would do no good to argue with Rei. He knew his fiancée too well, when her mind was set there was no changing it.

"Then I'm coming with you," Trunks said emphasising his decision with a nod and Rei gasped.

"You can't just stop your training and leave," Rei protested loving Trunks for wanting to be with her so much he was willing to give up everything for her.

"Well then we will all go, have you told Goku?" Trunks wanted to know and Rei looked at the ground.

"No not yet, Minako and I decided just before we came downstairs," Rei said and Trunks lifted her chin gently with his hands to stare into her eyes.

"Tell him, Goku won't let you go by yourself, and I will not leave you," Trunks swore and Rei smiled grateful to have someone like Trunks who was so understanding and loving.

"I love you Trunks, have I told you that?" Rei asked him and Trunks winked at her as he pouted.

"Not in the last few minutes," he told her and Rei kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Well I do," she said and Trunks kissed her back.

"And I love you just as much, so lets go inside and you can tell Goku," Trunks encouraged her and Rei nodded allowing Trunks to lead her inside. When they returned Chichi and Bulma were smiling looking very pleased with themselves and Rei had a sneaking suspicion they already suspected that Trunks had just asked her to marry him. The others were all sitting down and looking at Goku and Vegeta who were standing at the front of the group. Everyone looked very serious and Rei looked at Minako who shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no idea about what was going on. 

"Dad, I have to tell you something," Rei called out but Goku held up his hand stopping her from finishing what she had to say.

"Not now Rei, I have something to announce," Goku said and Trunks took her hand and forced her to sit on the ground with him shaking his head. 

"Kakarot and I have decided that it is time for Rei, Minako and Mamoru to return to Tokyo," Vegeta thundered and the whole room was silent while Minako, Rei and Mamoru looked at each other. Mamoru looked like he was about to float, he was that happy. Meanwhile Chichi and Bulma were about to have coronaries!

"They can't! I don't want to loose my daughter and son again," Chichi exclaimed wailing and Goku walked over and put an arm around his wife who continued to sob into his shirt while he looked slightly embarrassed. 

"Minako and Goten! The wedding!" Bulma whined also crying and Chichi reached out and Bulma began crying into her shoulder.

"Onna's! Enough!" Vegeta roared finally and Bulma and Chichi stopped crying as Vegeta rubbed his ears tiredly and went and sat down beside his wife, "I fear my ears cannot take much more of this Kakarot."

"They will not be returning alone, we will all go with them," Goku explained more clearly and where there were tears there was now incredulity. Chichi and Bulma looked at their husbands then at each other.

"To Tokyo?" Chichi asked seemingly to Bulma and Bulma shrugged her shoulders and turned to her husband.

"We are going to Tokyo?" she asked for confirmation and Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow," Vegeta confirmed and Bulma and Chichi wailed with happiness this time into each others shoulders as they hugged and Vegeta rolled his eyes at these antics while Goku shook his head amused. 

"You see my love, I told you everything would work out," Trunks whispered to Rei and she smiled as he leaned closer to her.

"How did I ever doubt you?" Rei asked innocently as she leaned closer. Just as the two were about to kiss Goten burst through them screaming,

"Lets party!"

The party raged on through the night till the morning as expected. All sorts of drunken revelry occurred that night, including musical chairs, using the men as the chairs, limbo, using long pieces of spaghetti and dressing up the passed out men in women's clothing, not to mention a lot of drinking. The night was one they would not forget and would be the last time the would all be together in this mansion in Australia for tomorrow they would return to Tokyo and a new life awaited them all. 


	5. The Dragon of Mars 5

As the sun rose in the sky a numerous amount of bodies were lying immobile on the floor of a mansion. Only one person stirred and opened his eyes and immediately his gaze fell on the girl beside him. He watched her chest rise up and down as she slept and for a few moments just stared at her adoringly. Her ebony hair lay about her head and one arm was bent above her head while the other lay across her stomach. She mumbled something as she slept and the man reached over and traced his finger around her lips. She moaned softly but didn't wake.

"Rei, Rei wake up," Trunks said to his fiancée kissing both her eyelids and with a groan Rei slowly fluttered her eyes open. It took her a while to actually focus her eyes on Trunks but when she did instead of the smile of love Trunks expected he received a grimace of annoyance mixed with distaste.

"Ugh, how much did I drink last night?" Rei asked holding a hand to her head and wincing while Trunks just grinned down at her lovingly. Rei narrowed her eyes at Trunks annoyed that he thought it was so amusing that she had a hangover and he, obviously, didn't. 

"A little more than usual," Trunks informed her grinning broadly and Rei groaned again and closed her eyes preparing to go back to sleep but Trunks shook her again causing her to swat her hand in his direction absently.

"My head feels like people are playing ping pong balls inside it, all I remember last night was having a competition with Minako about who could drink more shots of bourbon," Rei said sitting up slowly and Trunks brushed back hair from her forehead to placed a kiss there instead and Rei looked up at him mustering a small smile careful not to move her head too fast.

"You won," he whispered to her and Rei looked up at him in surprise.

"I did? Oh yeah!" Rei said loudly – a little too loudly in fact and she winced at the sound of her own voice as it echoed loudly inside her already pained head, "Ouch! Remind me not to yell."

Trunks only smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Whose doing all the yelling?" someone mumbled and a blonde head popped up drearily gazing around quickly followed by a head of black hair both staring about blankly with red eyes. 

"What time is it?" Goten mumbled disorientated gazing around and Trunks greeted him with a wave.

"Its morning," Trunks informed Goten who stared at him for a few moments then to Rei.

"Why are we up then?" he asked innocently and Rei shrugged her shoulders while Minako continued to stare around at everyone as though she had never seen them before in her life.

"We are leaving in an hour, make sure you are all ready," Goku said cheerfully walking into the living room looking fresh and awake. Vegeta and himself had not participated in the drinking activities of their offspring and with their wives they had retired early to bed. Gohan, Videl and Pan had also gone to bed early followed by an apologetic Mamoru while the four left over had carried on until dawn, and possibly much later. At the sound of her father's booming voice Rei, Minako and Goten all groaned and put their hands over their ears while Trunks and Goku shared an amused glance.

"Not so loud, please," Rei cajoled her father who gave her a mischievous smile.

"In an hour? No way will we be ready!" Minako protested bitterly but before Goku could respond Vegeta stalked into the living room and observed the four, eyebrows raised and lips pursed into a characteristic smirk.

"We are leaving in an hour," Vegeta repeated in a voice that left no room for argument and Minako pouted grumpily while Goten pleaded with her to keep her temper. Rei couldn't believe how much Minako had changed from the happy-go-lucky girl she once was. Perhaps she spent too much time with me, Rei thought to herself before wincing and promising herself she would think less. Mamoru wandered into the living room eating a piece of toast and smiling dumbly and Rei turned on him for being so happy while she was in so much pain.

"How come your so happy?" she snapped at him and Mamoru just gave her a bright grin.

"We're going home," he said longingly thinking of Usagi and Rei breathed a deep sigh forgetting her hangover.

"Home," Rei repeated smiling, liking the sound of the word. Yes they were going home.

Hours later the Z warriors including wives, children, Rei, Minako and Mamoru all appeared on the steps of the Hiwaka Shrine. They were greeted immediately by Rei's Grandpa who kissed Chichi affectionately on both cheeks and shook hands with Goku. Once he was confronted with Rei she looked bashful.

"I am sorry I did not tell you that you were not my real grand-daughter Rei," he said apologetically expecting Rei to blow up, having raised her he knew exactly how her feelings and temper worked. However Rei smiled as she leaned over to hug him tightly.

"You will always be my grandpa," she assured him kissing his cheek lovingly and her grandpa blushed then nodded.

"Well if you will all follow me I will take you to your rooms," he announced then he looked over at Minako and Rei narrowing his eyes at them and the boys with whom they held hands with, "There are girl sections and boy sections."

"Grandpa!" they both whined but grandpa wouldn't hear of putting Goten and Trunks in the same room with Minako and Rei, as much as the four complained. Goku and Vegeta watched them both laughing, Goku loudly and Vegeta silently while Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes at each other. Bulma and Chichi were too excited by the fact that they were in Tokyo that they were already catching the bus down the street towards the mall preparing for bridal shopping. As Rei watched them she suddenly realized that her and Trunks had not announced their engagement to anyone, but as she shared a glance with Trunks they both decided silently to keep it secret for a little while longer.  

After a few minutes everyone was unpacked in their respective rooms and Minako and Rei were sharing Rei's old room. Minako and Rei wandered into the courtyard and spotted Mamoru looking like he was having an argument inside his head.

"What bothers you my child?" Rei asked him jokingly and Mamoru turned to her smiling sheepishly.

"I don't know whether to see Usako straight away or to buy her flowers first then go see her," Mamoru said holding out his hands looking for a female perspective and Rei shook her head smiling.

"You know Usagi, the flowers can wait, all she will want to see is you," Rei told Mamoru and when he looked to Minako for confirmation Minako nodded.

"The girl is right," Minako affirmed and Mamoru took a deep sigh then nodded.

"Okay then, see you guys later," Mamoru said jogging off down the street towards Usagi's house and after watching him for a few moments Minako and Rei turned to each other.

"Now we are here, I don't know what to do," Rei said laughing and Minako laughed with her.

"I know what you mean, I have spent so longing of just thinking about coming back here, I never thought of what I wanted to do when I got here," Minako agreed and both felt strong arms encircle their waists.

"Where is my beautiful lady headed?" Goten asked nuzzling Minako's neck causing her to giggle and Rei and Minako looked at each other again before both broke into wide smiles.

"To the arcade!" 

Mamoru had been standing outside Usagi's door for more than ten minutes just staring at the door contemplating whether or not to knock. What was he going to say to her? What could he say? He had decided a long time ago that when he finally came face to face with her he would tell her everything. But now that he was here he didn't know how to approach her.

"You've been out here for quite a while Mamo-chan are you sure you don't want to just come on in?" a timid voice interrupted his thoughts and Mamoru belatedly realized that Usagi had opened the door and was staring at him curiously obviously wondering why he hadn't knocked. At the sight of his girlfriend all worries faded away and before she could react he gathered her up into his arms and swung her around hugging her tightly.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out in alarm, never having seen him quite so excited, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Usako, I am just so happy to see you," Mamoru said as he put her down and Usagi smiled up at him with the smile that he had missed so much.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked but Mamoru shook his head.

"We have a lot to talk about Usako, something that may change things between us, lets go for a walk in the park," Mamoru urged and hearing the seriousness in his voice Usagi nodded and took his offered hand closing the door behind her. They walked to the park in silence and stood together admiring the lake. 

"Please tell me you aren't going to break up with me," Usagi suddenly pleaded tugging on Mamoru's hand and he turned to her and frowned in disbelief that she could even think that. He silently cursed his stupidity before the Black Moon Family had appeared; obviously it had scarred Usagi more than he thought. 

"I could never again Usako, it destroyed me the first time," Mamoru swore to her and Usagi hugged him around the waist and Mamoru let his arm encircle her slim shoulders.

"Well what is so important?" Usagi asked and Mamoru took a deep breath.

"It all started last year when I went away…" he began and he told her the whole story, all about his family and Rei and Minako. About his brothers and about his own secret powers that he had just recently learned to control and Usagi listened to him wide eyed not saying a word. 

"That's it?" she asked when he was done and Mamoru looked surprised.

"Yes," he said unsure of what her reaction would be and Usagi broke into a wide smile. 

"Oh Mamo-chan that doesn't mean a thing, you're still my Mamo-chan," she assured him reaching up to pinch his cheek lovingly and Mamoru bent his face closer to hers so that their lips were just touching.

"And you are still my Usako," he whispered to her and Usagi closed her eyes as Mamoru kissed her with that kiss that had lasted throughout eternity. 


	6. The Dragon of Mars 6

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed!!!! It means a lot to me. Oh yeah if you hadn't guessed I replaced chapter four with an actual chapter so If you feel you missed out on something then you probably did J Just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, good or bad, you guys are great!

Oh and also, *insert disclaimer here* I forgot to put a disclaimer on all my other chapters but obviously I don't own sailor moon *duh* or all the fanfics I wrote would be episodes J hehehehehehe

To the story!!!!!!!!!!!

Somewhere deep in the jungles of the rainforest…

A young man knelt before a figure seated on the throne. The figure stared down at him her silver eyes appearing as though they were staring into his very soul and her long silver hair flowed down her back and reached the floor. The young man raised his eyes and they rested admiringly on the figure's cherub face.

"Everything is almost ready my lady," the man said to her obediently.

The figure merely nodded then left the throne to wander out onto the balcony without saying a word to the man. Sensing that he was dismissed the young man left the room but not without throwing a glance back at the figure before leaving. The figure turned to stare up at the moon, a snake coiling its serpent body around her waist but she barely reacted to it. 

"Soon, very soon," she whispered to herself.

Outside the throne room the young man was greeted by a young lady who affectionately took his hand and pressed her sensual lips to the palm. It was obvious they were brother and sister for they shared the same fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, but the way the sister acted towards the brother was something a little more than sisterly. 

"Is The Silver Child happy?" the girl asked the man huskily walking a line down his cheek with her fingertips and the young man ignored her, brushing her hand from him like he was batting away an annoying fly. 

"I think so, Anya, it is hard to tell with her," the man replied turning his emerald green eyes on his sister and she slinked her arms up around his neck and pulled his head close to hers.

"We don't need her Kroyan, we can take over the world on our own, together," Anya tried to entice her brother in her fantasy, her hot breath on his lips but Kroyan pulled his sisters arms from around his neck. 

"No Anya, the Silver Child has brought us everything, more power than we could ever have imagined, and she will bring us peace," Kroyan assured his sister but Anya refused to give up. 

"What do we need peace for, we have each other, we were meant to be together," Anya drawled seductively stepping closer to Kroyan who immediately pushed her away from him grimacing.

"Not the way you want Anya," Kroyan told her turning away from his sister and walking away. It wasn't really her fault she was the way she was. They had grown up alone together, with no one to turn to but each other. Their planet had been destroyed and after the attack the only survivors had been Kroyan and Anya. For years it had only been the two of them together, he was the only man Anya had known and she the only woman Kroyan had ever known. But the Silver Child had found them and gave them more power than they could have imagined. Kroyan had moved on, he had discovered other people, other women apart from his sister but Anya – Anya would not give him up.

"You are mine brother, you always have been and you always will be," Anya said watching as her brother walked away from him and she threw a look of triumph at the throne room door before sauntering off in the direction of her brother.

Minako, Goten, Rei and Trunks were wandering down the street the two couples holding hands with their other halves happily talking and chattering about Ami, and Makoto whom both Rei and Minako could not wait to introduce to Goten and Trunks when they spotted Chichi and Goku window shopping some of the clothes in a shop window. Goten narrowed his eyes at his father and seeing his gaze Rei laughed understanding. Minako looked a little confused while Trunks laughed as well.

"What's wrong with him?" Minako asked Rei curiously and Rei stopped laughing and put on a solemn face.

"He is angry at my dad for not defending him against Vegeta," Rei informed Minako who folded her arms across her chest. Sure her father wasn't the best father around but he was her father and she hated to see anyone making fun of him. She caught Trunks' eye and he immediately stopped laughing under her warning gaze and Rei did the same but Goten was already stalking up to his father.

"Oh father dearest, how come you didn't help me out going against Vegeta," Goten asked his father with forced politeness placing a sarcastic smile on his face an Goku turned around to face his son with an innocent face.

"It was time you stood up and became a man," Goku said to his son proudly and Goten nearly screamed his face turning red from the amount of rage inside him.

"That's it? You wanted me to be a man? I thought he was gonna kill me!" Goten finally exploded at his father who remained smiling innocently as Minako came up to take Goten hand to calm him down while Chichi tried to hide her smile behind her hand but Rei and Trunks saw her and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Minako wouldn't allow it would you Minako?" Goku asked his future daughter-in-law who smiled winningly at him.

"Definitely, although it would have been funny…" Minako said cheekily teasing her fiancée and Goten took a deep breath.

"Minako!" he said offended that even Minako thought it was funny and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't resist teasing you," Minako said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek lovingly. Goku chose that moment to sneak away to follow after Chichi who had wandered further on down the street when he felt someone smack him over the head; hard; causing him to cry out holding his very sore head.

"Ouch! That was uncalled for!" Goku cried out turning face his son his bottom lip trembling pathetically and Rei and Trunks were set off laughing again.

"Maybe, but then maybe not," Goten said smugly folding his arms across his chest and Goku poked his tongue out at his son who had suddenly grown up so fast.

"I'm telling Chichi on you," Goku finally said running off towards Chichi's back.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Goten called to his father bravely while inside he was really shaking. The last thing he wanted was the face the wrath of Chichi. 

"You will be," Goku called back smiling wickedly as he started talking to Chichi looking very forlorn and Goten and Minako shared a glance with Rei and Trunks.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Rei counted down softly and then they heard it.

"Goten!" Chichi yelled turning around fury written all over her face and the four teenagers all looked at each other.

"Run!" Goten cried out and Minako and Goten took each other's hands and started running down the street laughing.

Meanwhile Rei and Trunks continued walking slowly some few metres behind Goku and Chichi, Trunks had his arm wound around Rei's shoulders and Rei had encircled her arm around his waist. They didn't noticed Goku and Chichi turning around to look at them every few moments to check on them as the two teenagers were too wrapped up in talking to each other to notice nosy parents.

"Darling, I don't mean to be pushy but why aren't you announcing our engagement?" Rei asked suddenly stopping and Trunks blanched and looked anywhere but at Rei because he didn't want to see how upset (and angry) she was with him.

"Well actually…you see…it's like this…" Trunks stumbled over his excuse and Rei took a deep breath her anger slowly rising to the surface.

"You haven't asked my dad yet have you?" she asked in a furious voice and Trunks dared to peek at his secret fiancée and he saw her ears turning red. He used to think it was cute when her ears went red when she was fighting with Vegeta but when Trunks was the one causing the red ears he didn't think it was so cute anymore. It was downright frightening. 

"No," he squeaked and Rei's eyes widened. She understood Goten's reluctance to ask Vegeta for Minako's hand but she couldn't understand why Trunks would not ask her father.

"Why on Earth not?" Rei demanded trying hard to keep her temper and Trunks winced.

"Because…well…I don't want to face the chance of him saying no," Trunks whined to Rei who poked him hard in the chest.

"I'll give you no! You will march up to him right this instant and ask my dad if you can marry me," Rei told him as Minako and Goten finally returned each carrying an ice cream and ready for entertainment. They watched the couple amused at their antics.

"But Rei," Trunks tried once again to get out of it but Rei was adamant that she wouldn't give in to the puppy dog face Trunks pulled on her.

"Now! March!" she told him pointing a finger in the direction of her parents and drooping his shoulders Trunks gave in.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he slunk towards Goku and Chichi, nervous and very shy. Behind him he heard Goten make the sound of a whip cracking and then his scornful laughter.

"Woman-whipped!" Goten cried out loudly laughing at his own joke but all he was greeted with was matching glares from his sister and fiancée and a rude finger from Trunks.

"Shut up you," Minako commanded and Goten shrunk under her gaze.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled embarrassed and Minako and Rei gave each other a high five.

"Yeah for being a woman!" Rei cried out happily and Minako yelped her agreement while Goten stood there mumbling about women taking over the entire world.

Trunks was walking slowly towards Goku and Chichi.

"Mr Sons, I would like too…No that's too formal," Trunks practiced then shook his head discarding that approach to the situation and he thought for a few moments then tried another.

"Hey Goku, can I marry your daughter…nope too informal," Trunks said smacking himself on the head and looking down at the ground. He had fought many enemies but this was possibly the hardest thing he had ever had to face.

Then before he knew it Trunks was bumped backwards onto the ground and Goku fell down opposite him.

"Sorry for walking into you," Trunks apologised immediately and Goku laughed good-naturedly as he stood up and helped Trunks to his feet. Trunks opened his mouth ready to ask when Goku covered his mouth quickly.

"The answer is yes, you are welcome to her," Goku said to Trunks removing his hand and Trunks stared at Goku opened mouthed for the longest time and giving Trunks a pat on the back Goku caught up with Chichi and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

"What? How did he…Damn, oh well, I guess he isn't as blind as we thought," Trunks said more to himself than to Rei as she came up to stand beside him with Minako and Goten in tow.

"You silly boy, that's why I love you," Rei said ruffling his hair affectionately and Minako giggled. Trunks suddenly widened his eyes and looked really embarrassed.

"He already knew didn't he?" Trunks asked in a defeated voice and Rei grinned at him.

"Yup, I told mom this morning and she told dad, you should know nothing is secret between my family," Rei announced happily and Trunks shook his head smiling.

"Yeah I should of," he agreed accepting Goten's sympathetic pat on the back and then Trunks leaned towards Rei who fluttered her eyelashes at him as he added, "and you should know what I'm about to do now then."

"Mmmm…I can guess," Rei said tilting her head to receive the kiss she expected from her fiancée. 

"Tag!" Trunks cried out slapping her on the shoulder and running off down the street then he flew up into the air. Minako and Goten caught onto the game and were off following Trunks into the wide blue sky.

"Bad luck old girl," Goten called back to his sister with a wink and Rei fumed flying up into the air after her best friends.

"You are dead!" she screamed mainly at Trunks who was staying that few seconds ahead of Rei.

"Only if you can catch him!" Minako reminded Rei from somewhere behind her and Rei growled in Minako's direction and Minako giggled again.

"No hiding your ki either," Rei declared grumpily and from somewhere above her she heard someone chuckle.

"Aww…sooky," her brother teased her and Rei grinned to herself sneakily then started an incredibly fast whirlwind with her arms splayed out and she moved herself upwards and before Goten could react she slapped him four times with her two hands.

"Tag, tag, tag, tag!" Rei said laughing and Goten howled in pain. Rei left him still howling and closed her eyes to feel trunks ki. Somewhere below her she heard a loud slap and Minako scream at Goten for tagging her so hard and Goten apologising profusely. Rei finally felt Trunks behind her and she stopped in the air to turn and behind her stood Trunks who was smiling. He leaned over to give her the long awaited kiss and Rei accepted it hungrily.

"Oww…I think I have a bruise now," Goten complained flying up beside the two kissing and Minako joined him concerned for her boy but also rubbing her sore arm.

"Thanks for the punch," Minako said to Goten sarcastically ignoring Rei and Trunks who were still kissing.

"I'm sorry I only mean to tap you," Goten apologised again and Minako kissed him quickly on the cheek then turned to her friend and brother and made a gagging sound at the sight of them still locked in the kiss.

"Ugh, get a room guys, seriously," Minako said rolling her eyes and Rei broke the kiss and gave her a death look that Minako took happily. Trunks blushed a little embarrassed then took Rei's hand.

"Let's get back to Earth then," Trunks suggested and after little debate the four sunk back down to Earth where they thought nobody was watching them. Rei and Minako brushed themselves off then turned to face two girls whom they had not seen for a year. 

"Rei…" Ami breathed in disbelief staring at her friend.

"Minako…" Makoto whispered doubtfully staring at Minako and Rei as though they were a dream.

"Ami…" Rei gasped her voice filling with pleasure at the sight of her two friends.

"Makoto…" Minako said a little loudly her eyes widening happily. 

The four senshi stared at each other for the longest time taking in the differences. Ami had grown her hair a little longer, down to her shoulders like Hotaru's had been while Makoto's hair had grown to where Rei and Minako's used to be. The senshi then all raced into one bear hug all talking happily at the same time, each trying to tell a year's worth of gossip in one breath.

"Sweet, a reunion," Goten said sarcastically not at all minding that Minako was engulfed in the arms of three other women. In fact he was quite enjoying it, and even though he strove to hide it, Trunks was also liking it.

"Shut up," Minako mumbled at him and Goten looked like she had just hit him over the head with Chichi's frying pan.

"Yes ma'am," he said pouting and folding his arms under his chest looking down at the ground. When he looked up the four girls were no longer hugging they were holding hands and had tears steaming down their faces. Confused he looked at Trunks who looked as confused as he was and Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Did I miss something?" Goten asked looking from each crying girl to the next

"They're women, don't try to understand them," Trunks advised and after a few moments a red shoe hit his head and an orange shoe hit Goten causing them to cry out in surprise.

"Shut up!" Minako and Rei yelled at them sobbing, trying to be angry but only succeeding in crying harder. 

"Yes ma'am's" Goten and Trunks gave in, knowing that they could never win, sitting on the ground obediently crossing their legs and the four senshi stared at them before bursting into laughter despite the tears of joy at being reunited on their faces. They were finally together once more. 


	7. The Dragon of Mars 7

Chapter 7 - Reunion  
  
Ami and Makoto sat there opened mouth staring in disbelief at Rei and Minako.  
  
"So that's the whole story, that's why we had to leave," Minako finished and Ami and Makoto still could not bring themselves to speak. Rei couldn't tell what they were thinking which was a little weird since Rei could usually feel what people were feeling. Makoto and Ami both wore solemn faces and Rei felt a stab of apprehension in her gut.  
  
"What?" Rei asked finally and Makoto and Ami shared an amused glance before bursting out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? Do you know how much it pained us to know that we couldn't tell you face to face?" Minako demanded nastily and Makoto stared at her, surprised at Minako's newly found temper then laughed some more while Ami continued giggling to herself.  
  
"Great, we've turned them bonkers just when we really needed them," Rei said sarcastically a bit of her old self shining through her new personality and Trunks and Goten shared an amused glance. This day was getting funnier by the second.  
  
"We're sorry, its just, you say the story like it's a problem, I think its great you two found your families and connected the way you did," Makoto said through her snorts of laughter and Minako gaped at her two laughing friends in wonder.  
  
"But we are saiyans," Minako said as though she expected a big response and Makoto shook her head at Minako pityingly.  
  
"What's your point Minako? You're still Minako, a little meaner, I'll grant you that but you guys are still the same," Ami commented lightly with a teasing edge to her tone that Rei recognised but Minako, in her outrage, did not.  
  
"Meaner? Why you.!" Minako said a hint of anger rising to the surface and Goten reached over and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Temper dear," he reminded her and Ami and Makoto finally turned their attention to the two handsome young men with their best friends having read about them in the many letters they had received.  
  
"And these would be the fabled Trunks and Goten," Ami said with a friendly smile and Trunks returned the smile readily.  
  
"And you would be right, I'm Trunks," he introduced himself giving both Makoto and Ami a shy smile shaking both their hands.  
  
"I'm Goten and it sure is great to meet you two," Goten said with a wave and Ami laughed.  
  
"Same here, I'm Ami," she said and then she nudged Makoto who was busy staring lustily at the two men.  
  
"I'm Makoto, hey are there any other guys like you where you come from?" Makoto asked innocently while Rei rolled her eyes to the sky while Minako shook her head.  
  
"Just my brother but he's married," Goten said and Makoto's hopeful face fell.  
  
"Oh.damn," she said slamming a fist into her palm jokingly and everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey guys, party at the temple so I can introduce my family to you," Rei decided on the spur of the moment and Ami blushed a little for a few seconds causing raised eyebrows all round to be directed at her.  
  
"That would be great.but I am meant to be going on a date with Urawa-chan," Ami said softly so that they all had to move closer to hear what she actually said.  
  
"Urawa-chan? How long has this been going on?" Minako asked with a wink and a smile and Ami looked to the floor embarrassed that now her friends new she was dating, that they wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"Not long, just a few days," she said and Rei patted her on the back affectionately.  
  
"Well bring him along then, what about you Makoto?" Rei said decidedly not giving Ami an opportunity to object before turning on Makoto who grimaced.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm just too huge," Makoto drawled rolling her eyes sarcastically and Rei had to laugh at her dry sense of humour.  
  
"Ok, well come over as soon as you can," Rei said and Ami looked at her watch silently calculating.  
  
"Okay, give me five minutes to run back to my house, call Urawa-chan and change," Ami said blushing at her boyfriends name and Makoto mimed throwing up behind Ami's back.  
  
"Same here minus the calling Urawa-chan," Makoto said in a flirty voice and Rei shook her head laughing. She had missed the bickering and affectionate bantering between the senshi.  
  
"Guys I'm glad Minako and I are back," Rei said softly and Makoto winked at Rei so that Minako couldn't see.  
  
"We're glad your back too, even if Minako is a little demon now," Makoto commented as she began running off towards her house.  
  
"Why are you picking on me?" Minako whined like a wounded animal suddenly playing the abused and Ami patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh the old Minako's still in there," Ami added before running off the go change and call Urawa-chan.  
  
Rei and Minako decided to stop at the store and get some snack food and videos sending a grumbling Goten and Trunks back to the temple to warn her family of the upcoming party. When Chichi and Bulma heard of the party they ran about madly decorating the temple as best they could even though Rei's grandpa kept trying to take them down claiming they were defacing his temple. Goku and Vegeta watched the on goings with amused smiles (and smirks in Vegeta's case) and continued to watch all that happened calmly. They were often seen in deep conversations, but what those conversations were about they would tell no one. When Minako and Rei arrived they were just in time to see Makoto and Ami arriving with Usagi and Mamoru, all of whom were chattering happily. Both Rei and Minako's faces lit up with pure joy at seeing their leader.  
  
"Usagi!" they both squealed with joy and before Usagi knew it she was engulfed in hugs and she giggled happily, feeling that her life was now complete with the return of her two friends and her boyfriend.  
  
"I missed you guys," she said happily and Minako and Rei pulled away from her and dragged all the senshi inside to introduce them to their parents who were waiting nervously. Bulma had somehow managed to get Vegeta dressed in a handsome outfit although you could tell he was very uncomfortable as he kept pulling at the collar of his jacket. Goku however was very proud of his outfit and couldn't help but keep primping himself every few moments while Chichi kept watching him and rolling her eyes. Chichi and Bulma were standing beside each other and Goku and Vegeta on each of the sides. Beside Vegeta was Trunks looking very handsome in his dark blue outfit while Goten was on the other side of Goku wearing his dark purple outfit proudly like his father. Gohan, Videl were standing on their own next to Goten and Videl held baby Pan in her arms and Pan was snuggled into her arms sleeping.  
  
"Okay, guys this is my mom," Rei indicated to Chichi and Chichi gave a wide smile and Rei moved on to her father, "and this is my father."  
  
Rei paused to take a breath and Goten and Gohan both cleared their voices loudly and Rei rolled her eyes at them while Minako giggled.  
  
"And these delightful creatures are my two brothers, but you know Goten," Rei said raising her eyes to the ceiling and Mako and Ami laughed then Rei gestured to Gohan and Videl, "this is Gohan, his wife Videl and my little niece Pan."  
  
Minako then stepped forward towards her mother.  
  
"Well my family list is a little shorter, this is my mother and father," Minako said and Bulma gave the girls a friendly wave while Vegeta merely grunted and Minako waved dismissively at Trunks, "And Trunks you know."  
  
Rei then addressed her family.  
  
"These are my best friends in the whole entire world, this is Ami," Rei said and Ami said and inaudible greeting then Rei gestured to the young man beside her. He was handsome with sapphire blue eyes and dark brown hair, you wouldn't have guessed by looking at him that he was one of the most intelligent men in Tokyo. Giving Ami a wink Rei turned to her family and introduced the young man saying, "and this is Uwara-chan, Ami's boyfriend."  
  
That very statement caused Ami to blush a deep red and Urawa looked away from everyone a red tint appearing on his cheeks too. Minako then spoke to introduce Mako.  
  
"This is our great chef, Mako," Minako said and Mako smiled winningly and Goku smiled back at her liking the girl, sensing that she had a great strength yet to be fully discovered. Mamoru then draped a careless arm around Usagi's slim shoulders and pulled her forward.  
  
"And this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Usagi," Mamoru said gracing Usagi's nose with a gentle kiss and Usagi smiled brightly. Chichi however was glowering at her. No mother liked to see her son have so much affection for another woman, Videl could have told anyone that having been through it herself. Goku however smiled pleasantly at what he hoped would be his soon- to-be daughter-in-law.  
  
"All right now that's all done with lets party!" Goten announced happily and Minako whacked him over the head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked pouting and Minako shrugged then smiled innocently.  
  
"Not like last night though," Rei commented about Goten's announcement and Minako groaned holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Definitely not," Minako agreed and Usagi looked from Mamoru to Rei then to Minako curiously.  
  
"What happened last night?" Usagi asked innocently and Rei giggled.  
  
"Apparently a lot," she said looking over at Trunks who smiled at her with a wink.  
  
"Well you guys have sure been living it up," Makoto commented rolling her eyes and Rei laughed.  
  
"Yeah we have," she said hugging onto her boy lovingly and he stroked her hair gently.  
  
Bulma leaned over and turned up the music while Chichi turned the lights down. Goku immediately pulled Chichi to him and Vegeta watched them arms folded across his chest until Bulma came up to him shyly.  
  
"What do you want woman?" he asked her harshly but Bulma heard the affection in his voice.  
  
"A dance, that's all," she said softly and Vegeta gave in pulling Bulma roughly into his arms and Bulma sighed with happiness.  
  
Gohan and Videl picked up little Pan and took her to bed feeling that she had had enough excitement for one day. As they left the room they shared a smile that only they understood and they exchanged a kiss.  
  
"Party time!" Goten yelled out again as he began some crazy moves on the dance floor and Minako looked at him shaking her head in humiliation.  
  
"How embarrassing, look at him," she said to Ami who patted Minako's back comfortingly while Makoto elbowed Minako mischievously in the ribs.  
  
"And just think, you're marrying him!" Makoto laughed uncontrollably and Minako turned to her, her face a mixture of amusement and anger.  
  
"Why you." Minako couldn't think of anything else to say in response to that and everyone starting laughing.  
  
Rei and Trunks looked at each other and without a word they fell into each others arms, holding each other like they never wanted to let the other go. They didn't need to say a word, they just stared into each others eyes dreamily. Usagi watched them and tugged on Mamoru's hand indicating she wanted to dance too,  
  
"Steady on odango," Mamoru laughed pulling Usagi to him and Usagi tilted her head to look up at him.  
  
"Mmm.I love it when you call me that," she murmured and Mamoru bent his head so that he could kiss her lips gently.  
  
Ami and Urawa stood there regarding each other fondly unsure of what to do and Makoto, getting fed up with their shyness gave Urawa a huge push and he bumped into Ami and from then on they were dancing together. Makoto rolled her eyes and went to sit on her own on the couch but Goten wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"No way are you not gonna dance with me," he told her and Makoto gave in seeing his pleading face and Minako joined them in the centre.  
  
A few hours later Rei excused herself from the party to take a walk outside and Usagi took that moment to follow her. She had been wanting to talk to Rei all evening but hadn't found the time, she had been getting to know Rei's mother and father and Vegeta and Bulma as well. Usagi found Rei sitting beside the pond running her fingers lightly over the water causing ripples. Rei didn't look up as she sensed Usagi approaching and waited for Usagi to sit down beside her, which she did and they shared a smile.  
  
"Rei, you've changed so much, it feels like I don't know who you are anymore," Usagi said and Rei looked up at her best friend shrugging her shoulders thinking Usagi was talking about her physical appearance.  
  
"Well I did cut my hair.,.." Rei agreed with her holding it up for Usagi to view and Usagi let out a laugh of amusement.  
  
"No I mean that you've changed, you're more quiet and demure." Usagi was saying quite seriously but she was interrupted by Rei's snort of laughter.  
  
"Ooh big word," Rei taunted Usagi whose eyes brightened with affection.  
  
"That's the old Rei, where is she?" Usagi asked peering at Rei and Rei smiled wryly thinking back to the girl she had been.  
  
"She's all grown up Usagi, but she is still there somewhere just waiting to pop out and tease you," Rei assured her and Usagi placed a hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Don't hide her away, that part of you is the part I love best," Usagi said honestly and Rei hugged Usagi tightly.  
"Thanks Usagi," Rei whispered with sincerity and Usagi brushed away her tears of happiness as she heard sounds of an argument coming from inside the party.  
  
"What happened to Minako?" Usagi asked her eyes flashing with laughter and Rei laughed.  
  
"I think she spent too much time around me," Rei said shaking her head and Usagi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I am not mean!" Minako squealed from inside the house and Rei nodded her head.  
  
"That's my girl," she complimented Minako silently and Usagi was left in another fit of giggles. 


	8. The Dragon of Mars 8

Hey guys apologies all round for not finishing this sooner but you'll be happy to know it is now complete!!! I hope you guys like it!!! Please review, I need to know if you guys liked it!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know the go, I know nothing I own nothing blah blah woof woof  
  
Chapter 8 - Stolen  
  
At midnight the senshi and saiyans all gathered in the courtyard of the Temple with the mothers watching on and raised their glasses as they stood in a circle. 

"To Minako and Goten," Mako said winking at the two and exchanged glances and grinned. 

"To Rei and Trunks," Usagi added her thoughts and Rei nudged her fiancée who nudged her back and Rei jerked her head towards Mamoru and Usagi. Trunks just didn't seem to get it though as he stared blankly at her. 

"To Ami and Uwara!" 

"To Makoto!" 

"To Goku and Vegeta!" 

"To our mom's!" 

"To Mamoru and Usagi," Rei voiced her opinion and Goten rolled his eyes as this was threatening to end up going on all night. 

"To us!" Goten said ending the whole charade and everyone giggled as they raised their glasses to their lips and drunk to their good health. 

Suddenly a pink and blue light came floating towards them from the sky followed closely behind by a pure white light. Inside of each of the lights was a figure and as they came closer each of the senshi and saiyans could clearly make them out. In the pink light was a teenage girl, black hair and black eyes that gazed upon them with obvious distaste, she obviously didn't want to be there. In the blue light was a handsome young man, with black hair and clear blue eyes, he looked pitying at all of them his gaze coming to rest of Mamoru. The last light held the most beautiful child any of those on the ground had ever seen. Strange silver eyes that seemed to pierce right into one's soul and shimmering silver hair that hung in ringlets to her waist. As they neared she smiled pleasantly. 

"We have come to finish off our mission, " the Silver Child said in a childish voice and Rei immediately took a stand in front of Usagi and Mamoru as did all the others. Vegeta and Goku pushed Chichi and Bulma into the temple with Grandpa as they watched on from the sidelines, wanting to let the others handle the situation. 

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked seemingly innocently and the Silver Child narrowed her eyes at Rei while the young man and woman flew closer to them circling each other. 

"Don't play dumb Rei, or should I say Sailor Mars," the Silver Child said and Rei took an involuntary step backwards at her words. 

"How do you know.?" Rei asked in disbelief but the Silver Child ignored her as her gaze came to rest on Mamoru and Usagi. 

"All we want is your greatest treasure," the Silver Child said and the boy flew faster than the speed of light to stop above Usagi and reaching into a tiny black bag around his neck he sprinkled blue dust over Usagi who sneezed as her eyes began to water. The senshi turned to her alarmed and moved to surround her while Minako shook her fist at the Silver Child. 

"We will never give Sailor Moon to you," she swore adamantly and the Silver Child chuckled and the girl in pink laughed as well. 

"Sailor Moon? We don't want her," the Silver Child informed them still chuckling. 

"Who do you want then?" Ami asked in wonder and the Silver Child vanished in thin air only to appear in front of Mamoru who tired to move away from her but the girl in pink appeared behind him and shoved him into the Silver Child. 

"Him, he is the one," she said pressing her palm against Mamoru's head and Mamoru collapsed just as the Silver Child disappeared with him leaving a portal in her wake. This left only the young man and woman behind. Usagi gave a cry of desperation as Mamoru disappeared and the young man pursed his lips, he could almost feel her pain. The young man looked uncomfortable and the young woman tugged on his arm. 

"Let's leave this place Kroyan, she has what she wants," Anya said not knowing why her brother would hesitate to leave. These people were pathetic. 

"Anya, it isn't right," Kroyan looked on the distraught face of Usagi. This Mamoru, he had so many who loved him, it wasn't right that they took him from these people. Never before had he questioned his saviour but this day he felt something different. There was something about the way Usagi looked, her crestfallen expression, the look of complete and utter loss in her eyes struck him. 

"Why do you care?" Anya asked following his gaze to Usagi and staring at her unfeelingly. "I don't know," Kroyan replied his gaze wandering to Makoto before he sighed and disappeared with Anya following after him.  
  
  


Usagi finally came to grips with what had just happened and fell to her knees in desperation. 

"No, oh God no not again, I can't lose him again," Usagi started sobbing her whole body shaking with heart wrenching sobs and the four girls fell to their knees around her. 

"Usagi," Rei said placing an arm around Usagi's shoulders and Usagi looked up with determination. 

"We have to go get him," she said getting to her feet then she swayed and would have fallen to the ground if Mako hadn't caught her. 

"Usagi look at you, you are in no state to battle, let Minako and I handle this," Rei pleaded and Ami looked furious at the implication. 

"What about us Rei? You can't just leave us behind, friends forever, wherever you go we go, the sailor senshi!" Ami reminded her and Rei shook her head. 

"Usagi needs the both of you right now, Minako and I will go and find my brother you stay here with Usagi," Rei started to argue and Mako seemed to agree with what Ami was saying. It wasn't fair that Minako and Rei could just leave them behind, they were a team. 

"No way, Luna will look after her, we are a team and above that we are friends, just because you learnt some fancy new ricks doesn't mean that Ami and I are useless," Mako said firmly and Rei's resistance wavered as she felt a little embarrassed at the bossy way she had been acting. She was being selfish and she knew it. 

"Mako's right, we can't just let you go on without us," Ami said and Rei smiled briefly. 

"All right then, let's go," Rei said pulling out her transformation pen and Mako set Usagi on her feet again so they could all transform. 

"I'm coming," Usagi said firmly and Rei didn't even start arguing with her, judging by the stubborn tilt of Usagi's jaw Rei knew she didn't have a chance of wining. Once they were in costume Rei made as though she was going to walk through the porthole that had been left behind by the kidnappers but Ami pulled her back. 

"Wait Rei, it is most certainly a trap, why else would she leave the portal open for us?" Ami said pressing her earring so her visor appeared and pulling out her computer she began to type furiously. 

"Because she knows we are going to beat her," Vegeta said cockily holding his head high and Minako and Trunks shared a glance with each other embarrassed that he was their father while Bulma rolled her eyes having heard his conceited comment from inside the temple. 

"I don't think so, let me check it out," Ami said not intimidated by Vegeta at all and Rei held Vegeta back as he looked like he was about to explode. Rei had a connection with her father-in-law and if anyone dared hold him back it was her. 

"Well?" Vegeta impatiently asked and Ami looked up bewildered. 

"Nothing," Ami said confirming and Vegeta grinned stubbornly at her. 

"You see? I told you," he gloated pushing past Rei to go through the portal with Goten and Trunks hot on his heels. Gohan came out of the temple but Goku held him back.

"If we don't beat whatever this is, we need you here to protect our families," Goku said then gestured his son close so only he would hear his next words, "plus the others have been slacking off on their training, this will teach them a lesson." 

Gohan chuckled and gave his father the thumbs up signal knowing his father had never been wrong about anything. Goku then went through the portal and as the senshi moved to follow him Usagi swayed on her feet again yawning widely. 

"Usagi are you all right?" Minako turned to ask and Usagi sank to the ground still yawning. 

"Yes, I just feel so tired, that boy he sprinkled something on me, I don't know what it was but my body feels numb," Usagi explained lying down and Chichi came forward to cuddle Usagi in her arms, she was going to be her future daughter-in-law after all. 

"Can you still come?" Mako asked and Usagi tried to sit up but failed miserably. 

"I don't think so, I can't move, go on without me, bring Mamo-chan back," Usagi said reaching out to grip Rei's hand as she came to kneel beside her and Rei smiled briefly as Minako came to her other side with Ami and Mako watching over them. The saiyans had already gone through not bothering to wait for the senshi, too excited about a battle. It had been a long time for them and they were all itching to start. 

"It'll be all right, we'll be back before you know it," Rei assured her confidently and Usagi closed her eyes as though she were in great pain. 

"Why does everything bad happen to me and Mamoru? Either he gets kidnapped or I do, it is always the same, the enemy will brainwash us and then try to make either of us fall in love with them," Usagi said slowly and Minako scratched her head not believing Usagi's scenario to be true. 

"I know, but something is different this time, I don't think that girl wants to brainwash Mamoru because she is in love with him, there is something else I'm missing," Minako pondered and Ami nodded agreeing with Minako. They stood up reluctantly leaving Usagi with Chichi. 

"Hurry back guys," Usagi called out weakly from the ground lifting a hand before it dropped to the side as Usagi lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. Ami and Mako looked worried. 

"Usagi!" they cried out simultaneously but Minako and Rei held them back leading them to the portal. 

"Don't worry she is just sleeping," Chichi called out and Mako and Ami looked slightly comforted and Mako looked at Rei and smiled. 

"Come on lets go get our future King back," Mako said pulling the others through the portal.  
  
  


When the senshi made their way through the portal they saw the saiyans just standing there. 

"What's going on?" Rei said pushing her way to the front and was shocked on seeing the amount of statues of little boys before them. It was unending. In the middle of the statues was an unconscious Mamoru and above him floated the Silver Child and Anya and Kroyan were on either side of her. 

"I have allowed you to follow me to bare witness to a great event, my rise to absolute power, I have travelled the galaxy searching for the treasures of all the moon's, at last I have found the last treasure that will complete my final evolution," the Silver Child announced looking over at the senshi and saiyans making them aware she knew of their presence. 

"This is really sick, look at all these statues, they were once living breathing boys," Goten muttered to the others moving to inspect one of the statues placing his hand on the state's forehead. 

"They have been here a long time too, look at the amount of mould," Ami said moving to inspect another statue and Mako rolled her eyes. 

"Ami, we are not here for a biology lesson," Mako said and Ami took out her computer and started to analyse the statue. 

"My God," Ami breathed taking a step back her mouth open in horror and Trunks looked over at her. 

"What?" he asked and Ami looked at him seriously. 

"They are still alive, they have been all this time," Ami revealed and everyone looked horrified. Even Vegeta seemed shocked by the revelation. 

"The lover of the Princess of the Moon, he shall be my greatest trophy," the silver child leant towards Mamoru's lips and sucked in deeply. Everyone watched in horror as they saw what could only be explained as his life essence out of his mouth. As they watched the Silver Child grew older and older while Mamoru grew younger and younger. 

"No Mamo-chan!" Rei screamed in horror running forward but she ran right into an invisible barrier and was thrown backwards, luckily Trunks flew up behind her and caught her putting her gently back on Earth. 

"Okay so we can't get in that way," Vegeta muttered sarcastically and Rei threw him a filthy look that he returned with a smirk. 

"This may not be the right time to mention this, but does anyone else think its weird that she sucks the life out of people to look older?" Goten whispered his point of view and both Minako and Rei turned and gave him an exasperated look. 

"Goten honestly," Minako shook her head at him, disappointed by his lack of sensitivity. His own brother was getting the life sucked out of him and Goten could only think of stupid things to say. 

"I think its weird son," Goku whispered loudly to his son and this time it was Rei to shake her head at her father considering his comment totally tasteless. 

"Dad!" "But I do," Goku protested and Rei nudged him with a wink. 

"Shh." she said and Goku was silent again looking towards his son not at all worried about what was befalling him.


	9. The Dragon of Mars 9

AN: Prepare for a shocking revelation. Hey maybe that's what I'll call this chapter. Revelations.hmm I like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I know nothing, I think I forgot to disclaimer the other chapters so this one is for all of the other ones too that I forgot to disclaim.  
  
Chapter 9 - Revelations  
  
They had to watch helplessly as Mamoru turned into a small child and then he was encased in stone, like all the other statues. The Silver Child collapsed into a tiny ball and Kroyan flew down beside her.  
  
"My queen," he whispered and the Silver Child put a hand on his shoulder as she stood up no longer a child but a beautiful woman. A cold hard look in her stunning sapphire blue eyes. There was something haunting about her beauty, something ultimately familiar to the senshi. The silvery blonde hair had grown to the floor and hung in locks.  
  
"Kroyan, you have served us well, we thank you," the Silver Child said caressing his face gently but she then turned to Anya, her face terrible to see.  
  
"You have displeased us and for that you will die," Kroyan watched in horror as the Silver Child flew up and grabbed Anya by the neck placing a palm against Anya's forehead.  
  
"Anya!" Kroyan flew up to relieve the Silver Child of his sister but the Silver Child held him back with a wave of his hand creating a force field around her.  
  
"We are taking her evil energy and using it for us, to make us stronger, we thrive on evil," the Silver Child hissed but still Kroyan struggled. He was not going to give up his sister so easily but it was plain to see Anya was dying, being sucked of her life force. All that Anya was, was angry and evil and both of those were what the Silver Child took from her.  
  
"Dad do something," Rei pleaded feeling sorry for the evil girl and the obvious pain the young man was going through having to watch her demise.  
  
"Vegeta and I are here only to advise, you all have the power to defeat him , you don't need us," Goku said shrugging not moving at all and Rei stared open mouthed at her father.  
  
"Honestly you're an insensitive ass sometimes, I can't believe we're even related," Rei snapped at him and the rest of the gang seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing and Vegeta chuckled folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"He gets it from me," Vegeta said smiling proudly and Minako took off her shoe and chucked it at Vegeta's head hitting it with a loud thud. Vegeta growled in her direction but didn't say anything to reprimand her like he normally would of.  
  
"Help us to help them," Minako pleaded and Vegeta chucked her shoe back to her.  
  
"We can't always bail you out, some day we aren't going to be here," Goku tried to explain and Rei was about to argue some more but Trunks pulled her attention back to the Silver Child.  
  
"Forget them there is no time," Trunks said and Rei turned away from her father in disgust as did Minako. The Silver Child seemed to have finished with Anya and she disinterestedly let Anya's body fall to the ground but Kroyan caught her before hand.  
  
"Anya, my sister," Kroyan hugged her body to him whispering into her ear for her to wake up but Anya couldn't hear him; she was dead. The Silver Child then turned to the senshi and saiyans.  
  
"We understand you are all feeling hate, we can use that, come to us," she invited them and Makoto was the first to attack, as she allowed her anger to consume her quickly followed by Rei who still had a short temper.  
  
The Silver Child flicked them both aside easily as though they were nothing and Makoto and Rei both found themselves heading straight for a marble wall. Rei moved so she was in between Makoto and the marble wall and it was Rei's back that connected with the wall before the two crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Rei!" Trunks cried out in unison with Minako but Rei lifted her head drearily.  
  
"I'm fine, beat her," she yelled and Minako, Trunks and Goten nodded their heads flying into the action. The Silver Child floated peacefully above them all, not at all fazed by them. Trunks tried first but every shot he took at her missed and a little shocked he was unprepared for when the Silver Child let loose a blast of energy into his chest and he fell towards the ground with a thud. Minako and Goten circled her cautiously not wanting to take a swan dive into concrete like Trunks did. Makoto watched the fight from below wishing she could fly like the others, all she could do was jump and try and attack. Beside her Rei was mumbling back to life and Makoto helped Rei to her feet.  
  
"Joint attack, lets try it!" Rei came up with a new idea and Makoto nodded.  
  
From up above Minako and Goten spotted the two joining up and decided to do the same.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The electric fire headed straight for the Silver Child who turned to face the attack unconcerned. From behind her Minako and Goten held each others hands and powered up. Makoto and Rei's attack passed straight threw the Silver Child and it seemed like the Silver Child swallowed the attack, bringing it inside herself.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling widely and Makoto and Rei were taken aback that their attacks hadn't done a thing to her. Minako and Goten were ready for their attack and faced the Silver Child.  
  
"Kami-Ura-ga!" the two sent their special attack flying into the Silver Child who let out an all terrible scream, seemingly weakened by the attack. Makoto and Rei gave a loud cheer for Minako and Goten and then across from them they noticed Kroyan hadn't moved from where he knelt crying.  
  
Kroyan looked up from his sister's dead body, tears streaming down his face. The Silver Child would pay! He flew up and took hold of her hands before head butting her hard in the face. The Silver Child flew backwards from the force and blood dribbled from her nose. She shook her head at Kroyan disappointed in him.  
  
"We had high hopes for you," she said flying forwards and she grabbed him round the neck choking his life. There was nothing she could use from Kroyan, his soul was too pure, his being filled with too much sorrow. He was useless to her now.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Ami sent out her bubbles to cover the area and Makoto took that moment to jump up and save Kroyan from the Silver Child's grasp.  
  
"Senshi meeting, Goten, Trunks keep her occupied," Rei saw the upside of having Kroyan in their care and Goten stared at his sister as though she were a loon.  
  
"Oh sure leave it to Trunks and me to get the crap kicked out of us while you have a girly chat, no problem," Goten muttered as Trunks joined him in the air taking Minako's place as she sunk back down to earth waving at Goten and blowing him a kiss.  
  
Makoto, Ami, Minako and Rei crept behind a large pillar that safely covered them all and Makoto laid Kroyan against the pole to be questioned by the senshi.  
  
"Tell us how to beat her, tell us about her," Ami demanded not in a nice mood and Kroyan sighed dejectedly. Behind them they could hear Trunks and Goten sending out attacks but they did no where near as much damage as Minako and Goten's joint attack had done.  
  
"She was once a Great Queen, she ruled peacefully, one day an evil Queen destroyed her kingdom and killed her only child, heartbroken the Great Queen gave her soul to the dark powers joining a part of the Dark Queen within her body, but as so with rebirth, she became a child, she sought to get older quickly by sucking the life from the treasures of the Moon's," Kroyan told them.  
  
"She mentioned that before, what treasures?"  
  
They were all throwing in questions now that were all answered by Kroyan.  
  
"There are hundreds of galaxies with hundreds of Moon Princesses, she stole all the lovers of the Moon Princesses, this Mamoru of yours was the last."  
  
"So she was a Queen?"  
  
"A Great Queen."  
  
"Why did she leave Mamoru till last?"  
  
"She knew him well when she was a good Queen, she wanted him to be the crowning glory of her transformation."  
  
"She knew Mamoru?" Rei stopped the incessant questioning here finding that statement weirder than the others.  
  
"Yes but his name was not that, it was Endy.Endymi." Kroyan tried to pronounce the name and Minako breathed in deeply.  
  
"Endymion?" Minako guessed hesitantly and Kroyan nodded.  
  
"Yes that is the name."  
  
"Queen Selenity?" Ami said looking over at the Silver Child who was sending her own attacks back at Goten who cockily ducked them and poked his tongue out at her.  
  
"Usagi's mother?" Makoto caught onto what they were suspecting and the senshi all shook their heads not willing to believe it. The woman had saved their lives a millennia ago, she wouldn't just destroy them now when it had cost her, her life to keep them alive.  
  
"It couldn't be, she would recognise us," Rei protested although she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that what she said wasn't true. All her instincts and all the deducting they had done matched. It was Queen Selenity.  
  
"Maybe not, senshi de-henshin go into your princess form," Minako commanded and they al did as they were told and walked slowly out form behind the pillar that covered them.  
  
"Its about time, what were guys doing in there powdering your noses?" Goten complained and was thrown aside by the Silver Child who stared at the five princesses in shock.  
  
"Wow," Trunks was stunned by the sight of how beautiful Rei was in her pale red dress and she discreetly jerked her head to the side and Trunks flew away from the Silver Child leaving her alone in the air.  
  
"Recognise us Queen Selenity?" Minako stepped forward, being the leader of the senshi and the Silver Child slowly started to come down to the ground level so she could see them clearly, the cold hard look in her eyes faded to a gentle look that they had all known so well in the Silver Millennium.  
  
"No one has called me that in a long time," The Silver Child acknowledged that their guess of her identity was right.  
  
"Set them all free queen Selenity, return to Earth with us, return to your daughter," rei stepped forward now and something cold came over Selenity's eyes.  
  
"We do not want our daughter, she died and left us alone!" Selenity said and Ami picked up that she was now talking as though there were two of her. There must be another being living in Selenity's body, they must be sharing, Ami's brain started working overtime as she started talking to herself, but according to the laws of body occupancy and survival one will win out in the end, we can only hope that it is the good Queen Selenity that we all knew.  
  
"It wasn't like she had a choice!" Makoto protested in her princesses defence and Selenity's eyes flicked back to normal and gentle.  
  
"I hated being alone!" she whispered softly then all of a sudden a bright light surrounded her and she spun in a few fast circles, her dress turning black and her eyes turning hard and black as she screamed, "We will make everyone as lonely as we were!"  
  
From her fingertips, a fireworks show erupted but those deadly blasts were aimed at the senshi who all ducked behind the pillar using it for cover again. Trunks and Goten joined them each breathing hard trying to gain their strength back.  
  
"Okay so talking doesn't work," Rei muttered sarcastically and everyone cringed when the pillar shuddered from the attacks.  
  
"Its not going to hold us for much longer, we have to challenge her," Minako pointed out turning to go back out to face Selenity but Ami pulled her back as did the other two girls.  
  
"But we haven't worked it out yet!" Ami argued back and Minako pursed her lips. They only had a few more seconds before the pillar would be history.  
  
Goku seeing they were in trouble strolled out calmly from behind the pillar and Vegeta followed him shaking his head.  
  
"Where are you going Kakarot you stupid oaf?" Vegeta cursed him and Goku turned to smile widely at him.  
  
"They need time, I can give them that if nothing else," he said quite happily, confident his children would be able to figure this out.  
  
"Idiot," Vegeta muttered but he accompanied Goku anyway. 


	10. The Dragon of Mars 10

AN: Was anyone expecting the Silver Child was Queen Serenity?? I didn't know it either until I wrote it just tonight at 11:00pm. It just came to me, I'm rather proud of the idea actually lol. But look at me rambling. Hahaha How embarrassing!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 10 - Selenity  
  
Selenity seemed a mite happier when Goku and Vegeta flew up to meet her. After all, she was now looking for a King to rule her new Kingdom, Vegeta or Goku would suit her fine.  
  
"My my, but you are both very handsome, perhaps I should keep you for my collection," Selenity pondered tapping her chin thoughtfully but the Prince of Saiyans wouldn't hear of it. There was only one woman that Vegeta would stay for, and that woman didn't stand before him this day.  
  
"Think again bitch!" he said letting off an energy blast in his rage and Selenity cringed as it threw her backwards into a wall, the force behind his energy blast so powerful. She was quick to recover with an energy ball that consumed Vegeta into the middle of it. Selenity smiled at him tantalisingly and blew him a kiss, inviting him to try and attack her again. Furious that she had him caged, Vegeta tried to break free but as soon as he touched the edge of the energy bubble a paralysing burst of energy sent him back into the centre successfully keeping him under her control.  
  
"Silence my pet, I will have time for you," she taunted him and Vegeta fumed inwardly, trying to think of a way to break free. Little did he know it was his anger that was fuelling the energy bubble, if only he would stay calm the energy bubble would have disappeared. But that was not the Saiyan Princes' way and Selenity knew that well.  
  
Confident Vegeta wouldn't bother her anymore she turned her attentions to Goku. Goku was still just floating there waiting for her to turn her attention on him and she did so licking her lips, thinking this one would be more of a challenge worthy of her. Goku smile then in a flash teleported behind her and kicked her forward sending her towards the ground but she then teleported behind him and placed the palm of her hand around his body placing on his forehead. Goku froze as he realised she was doing to him what she had done to Anya.  
  
"Dad!" his three children who present cried out but Goku held out his hands keeping them back.  
  
As they watched it seemed that Selenity wasn't able to suck anything from Goku, though she tried. Goku stood there thinking of all his happy times, the day he married Chichi, the birth of their first child Mamoru, the birth of his next two sons, and then the birth of his only daughter, he remembered the pride he had felt and the joy when he had held them in his arms.  
  
Frustrated Selenity threw Goku away from her and, being unprepared Goku crashed into a wall and sunk to the ground.  
  
"Stop being so damn happy!" Selenity screamed down at him furiously, but she seemed to be loosing power.  
  
"That's it!" something snapped in Ami's head.  
  
"What's it Ami?" Rei asked eagerly knowing Ami would have the plan.  
  
"She feeds off anger, when she sucks anger from within people she grows stronger so if." Ami said excitedly letting her words fade off and Minako picked them up excitedly.  
  
"If she sucks happy energy she will grow weaker, perfect!"  
  
"I think you four are the happiest at the moment, give her hell," Makoto said knowing she didn't have enough happiness to sustain what they would need to defeat Selenity's hurt and anger.  
  
Minako and Goten clasped hands immediately drawing strength and Rei and Trunks shared a quick kiss. If they were going to die they were going to die knowing that they loved each other. Kroyan watched them all in amazement, never having seen such a thing. Love? He asked himself in wonder and he noticed Makoto had turned to look at him and ever so slightly he reached out and took her hand like Goten and Minako had taken each other's hand and Makoto smiled at him.  
  
The four going to face Selenity with the plan flew out from behind the pillar but Selenity was making her way towards Goku, fascinated by him and his strength. She couldn't help but think how pleasurable it would be to take away his happiness. Vegeta was sitting huffily in his bubble but when he saw the teenagers he slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned.  
  
"You idiots aren't going to face her without being joined up are you?" he asked sarcastically and Trunks and Goten turned to one anther knowing that they were the only ones out of the four who had ever joined with each other. But they had been children back then.  
  
"What me and Trunks?" Goten asked his soon-to-be father-in-law and Vegeta rolled his eyes wondering what he had done to deserve such a son-in-law.  
  
"No you simpletons," he cursed at them then he pointed at the two girls, "you and Minako, Trunks and Rei, joined together you couldn't help but be happy, its sickening really." Vegeta finished giving a shudder to prove just how sick their happiness was and they all smiled thankfully glad for his guidance. Vegeta wasn't just going to sit around while his children suffered, they were his only heirs after all.  
  
"Great idea, thanks dad," Minako said giving him a little salute and her father turned away from her dismissively, not wanting to admit he helped them at all.  
  
"Lets do this," Rei whispered closing her eyes and concentrating on Trunks' Ki and she knew Minako and Goten were doing the same beside them.  
  
We need to do this for the sake of our friends, both Minako and Rei thought together and in a flash of light they felt themselves joining with their significant other. Ami and Makoto had been watching intently but had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the lights. When the lights died down Minako and Goten joined as one flew around Rei and Trunks joined as one trying to get a look at themselves. Each wished for a mirror to see how they looked. The joining of a female and male saiyan had never been done, well not here on earth anyway and all were curious about their appearance.  
  
"How do we look? Do we look like a total chick or a guy?" the two asked as one voice and Rei and Trunks joined as one person laughed. Gotako, Minako and Goten, had long blonde hair, spiked in a way Goku would be proud of, but dark brown eyes. The body was that of a woman, but was toned nonetheless. Impressive and amazing Gotako admired his/her muscles not noticing anything too different about him/herself.  
  
"Sorry Goten, you're a woman," Trei, Rei and Trunks, snickered together knowing they would enjoy Goten's reaction to it. Minako wouldn't mind at all but Goten, he would flip.  
  
"No!!!" Goten from inside the one being gave a cry of despair and Trei chuckled at his misfortune. Trei however had the body of the man, and sported long, spiky black hair and feminine violet eyes. Trei also sported the muscled body that belonged to Trunks.  
  
"We don't know why you're laughing Rei, you're a man," Gotako pointed out shrewdly and Trei was about to reply when Vegeta interrupted them annoyed at their immaturity.  
  
"Shut up all of you!" he yelled and Gotako made a face then nudged Trei.  
  
"Trei come on, we have to beat her," Gotako said eagerly and Trei rolled his/her eyes.  
  
"I know that Gotako, keep hold of your horses," Trei frowned at Selenity who finally noticed they were wanting to fight her and she floated towards them amused at their audacity. How amusing they were, such little little insects trying to fight he inevitable. It was pathetic.  
  
"Impressive body merging, but how could that possibly save you?" she asked teasingly and Gotako's head lifted proudly to stare at Selenity confidently.  
  
"We're smarter than you think, your energy beams are useless against us now," Gotako bragged and Selenity raised an eyebrow daintily.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked curiously and Trei smiled.  
  
"Yeah, let us show you," Trei invited and Selenity floated away from them uncertain of what she was dealing with. Trei and Gotako teleported in front of Selenity and both grabbed one of her hands. Then they each pressed her palm to their foreheads and Selenity screamed.  
  
Rei and Trunks pulled their minds together and thought of all the happy times they had shared, focusing mainly on the joy both had felt when Trunks had asked Rei to marry him and Rei had agreed. Both knew it was without a doubt the happiest day of their lives.  
  
Minako and Goten were similarly thinking of the joy they felt when Vegeta had given them both his permission and blessing to wed. The two could not have been happier at that moment in time.  
  
Selenity gave an almighty scream trying to pull away but she couldn't as her palms started sucking the happy energy into her being. All that was evil was being forced out being replaced by the goodness and the evil entity that had given her this new life was separated from Selenity's body and hung about in a mass of darkness above Selenity's head.  
  
"Stop it," Selenity was screaming repeatedly but Trei and Gotako held on focusing on giving Selenity all of their happiness. Once they saw that the evil entity was fully free of Selenity's body Gotako and Trei screamed,  
  
"Quickly Ami, freeze the entity then Makoto you blast it!"  
  
Ami and Makoto didn't hesitate and did as they were told while Trei and Gotako didn't release their hold on Selenity who's screams died away. The entity took up her screaming in a foul raspy voice as Ami's attack freeze it and Makoto sent it back to the dark pits of hell where it came from with her blast.  
  
And then..everything went black. 


	11. The Dragon of Mars 11

AN: This chapter had me a little sad. Actually a lot sad. But this is not the last chapter. You don't think would finish this story without writing about the double wedding do you? Silly silly silly! I'm so excited, "Weddings, I love weddings, drinks all round!" If you don't know where that quote was from I am a little upset for you but never fear. I shall reveal the identity at the end of this chapter. So now you have to read! hahahaha  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nada, zitch, zero.  
  
Chapter 10 - Don't Tell Serenity  
  
"Okay roll count guys, are we all still here." Minako's voice came through the darkness and there were groans that replied to her forced cheerful voice. Inside their heads everyone was wondering if they had all survived the darkness that had consumed them.  
  
"Yup," the few male and female voices responded to her.  
  
"Yeah," others said and there was a grunt from the direction where Vegeta had last been seen and he muttered loudly,  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"Okay can we get some light pyro?" Minako was obviously asking the question of Rei as they all crawled around in the dark trying to follow one another's voice's. Makoto held tightly onto what she hoped was Kroyan's hand and Rei had a splitting headache as did Goten, Trunks and Minako, the splitting of their bodies obviously affecting there minds as well. Ami stayed right where she was knowing they would find her and Goku was standing up in the darkness bumbling into the walls looking for Vegeta who was still grumbling about the injustice and how he was a Saiyan Prince who deserved respect.  
  
"Just for that little comment.no," Rei replied stubbornly to Minako's attempt to be humorous by calling her pyro, which meant fire maniac, in polite terms.  
  
"Rei come on," Goten pleaded his beloved's case and Rei gave in with a little humph and said the special chant that allowed a fire ball of alight on the tips of her pointer fingers. The first person she saw was Trunks and the light went out as they fell into each other's arms hugging one another desperately.  
  
"Hey some people want some light!" Minako's voice reminded them and they pulled apart and Rei lit up her fingers again. Minako's face came into view next and her and Rei grasped hands tightly a smile on each of their faces. Trunks hugged her as Goten stumbled towards the light and he and Minako kissed passionately with relief and Rei let her fingers go out again.  
  
"I did not light my fingers for that!" she complained teasingly and at a chorus of annoyed,  
  
"Rei's!" and one deep, "Onna!"  
  
Rei lit up her fingers once more and Goku and Vegeta came into view, Vegeta looking like he still had ruffled feathers from being stuck in the energy ball. Makoto pulled Kroyan forward with her although he obviously felt uncomfortable and out of place. Ami wandered up and sighed with relief when she saw everyone was okay. Then she thought of something.  
  
"Selenity!" Ami cried out and there was a weak cough to the right of them and Rei turned her hand to the ground to the right and they all saw the Queen lying on the ground in a pool of what they assumed was her own blood. The senshi gasped and rushed to her side while the men stood back and watched on with pity.  
  
"I don't understand how could this have happened?" Rei asked looking down at the wounds all over the Queen's body at a loss to explain how such a horrible thing had happened. Just when they thought they had saved Selenity's life.  
  
"I am back on the verge of death, as I was back on the moon before I allowed the evil to use my body, I have done unspeakable things, I deserve to die," Selenity coughed as she said this and Minako fell to her knees beside the Queen as did Ami who checked her vital signs finding the Queen's diagnosis of her own state of health totally correct. Selenity was dying, all over again.  
  
"No Selenity not you," Minako whispered tortured and Selenity smiled gracefully like she had a millennia ago as she stared up at the faces of her daughter's best friends. Rei used her free hand to hold onto Makoto's and Makoto reached down to take Ami's hand and Ami reached for Minako's. Minako took firm hold of Selenity's hand and the gesture of one brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I know what my destiny is, my life should have ended long ago," Selenity said serenely and the senshi tried not to let their tears show but each and every one failed miserably. The Queen chuckled hoarsely to herself then frowned turning serious to ask,  
  
"Do me a favour all of you."  
  
All the senshi nodded and the saiyans and Kroyan's did so as well, hearing in the dying Queen's voice how much this favour meant to her.  
  
"Don't tell Serenity," were the last words to come from Selenity's lips as she died, just as she was meant to have died so long ago. Her time here had come to an end and all the senshi felt Selenity's spirit leave them.  
  
The ground beneath them started to rumble and every stone little boy started glowing and the room illuminated with light. As they watched on the stone melted away to reveal little boys that were aging every second that passed until they were once again young men. Just when the men were starting to ask questions about what was going on one by one they started to disappear, supposedly back to where they came from. Mamoru was the last to disappear and when they were all gone there was darkness again in the room until Rei lit her fingers again realising they were all still there.  
  
"Great how are we supposed to get home?" Vegeta asked annoyance in his voice and Trunks shrugged not knowing that himself.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" Minako cried out joyfully and the senshi immediately got into position.  
  
"If you saiyan boys please transfer some energy into us, that would be appreciated," Rei said winking teasingly at Trunks and they both knew Vegeta would have a field day with the taunt.  
  
"Boy? I will have you know." Vegeta puffed out his chest to lecture Rei who folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans," Minako mocked her father jokingly a serious look on her beautiful face before she broke into laughter and sighed, "we've heard it all before dad."  
  
Vegeta started mumbling to himself but moved behind Ami and placed both hands on her shoulders. Trunks, Goten and Goku did the same behind Rei, Minako and Makoto respectively and Makoto's gaze came to rest on Kroyan who stood in the background watching them prepare to leave.  
  
"Come on Kroyan, stand in the middle," Makoto said kindly and Kroyan did as he was told and the senshi closed their eyes.  
  
"Venus power!"  
  
"Jupiter power!"  
  
"Mars power!"  
  
"Mercury power!"  
  
"Senshi power!"  
  
As a wind picked up around the small group they felt themselves being lifted and each thought of the temple grounds and the loved ones that waited for them.  
  
When they opened their eyes the first thing everyone saw was Mamoru staggering towards Usagi who was just as they left her, lying on the courtyard ground, her head on Chichi's lap. He fell to his knees desperately gathering Usagi up in his arms and Chichi stood up and raced to Goku who wrapped her in his arms tenderly. Mamoru stroked Usagi's face willing her to wake up but she slept on and Mamoru traced her lips with the tip of his finger before pressing his lips to hers.  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Mamoru she smiled contentedly throwing her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go again. Usagi turned to see the others coming towards her and she sat up, still holding onto Mamoru.  
  
"So, what happened?" she asked curiously looking from one face to the other. No one says anything, what could they possibly say?  
  
"Well?" Usagi prompted when no one seemed to want to recount the tale.  
  
"We smoked the bad guy!" Goten yelled out over the uncomfortable silence and Rei smiled inwardly thanking her brother in her mind for being so much like himself at that point in time. She had neither the heart nor the courage to tell Usagi that they saw her real mother die all over again, or that her mother had tried to destroy her love with Mamoru. Upon hearing Goten's words Usagi gave a yelp of happiness and hugged Mamoru tightly.  
  
Bulma slowly came out of the temple towards Vegeta and once she reached him he roughly pulled her into his arms and gave her a romantic kiss that had Trunks and Minako twitching with mortification.  
  
"How embarrassing," Trunks murmured to Rei who turned to him smiling cheekily.  
  
"You think they're embarrassing, they've got nothing on us," Rei said in a competitive voice winking flirtatiously and Trunks drew her into his arms and kissed her fervently as they rose off the ground and into the sky.  
  
Minako and Goten watched them go and Minako grinned mischievously at her fiancée as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"You're not getting off that easy," she said pulling his roughly to her and giving him a kiss he wouldn't forget and Goten moaned with pleasure.  
  
"Ami, I'm so glad your okay, I was worried about you," when Ami heard the sweet voice of her boyfriend she turned to him and smiled happily. Uwara wandered towards Ami and they hugged each other tightly and without a word he placed a protective arm around her shoulders kissing her forehead. She fitted snugly into his body as they wandered down the steps of the temple, ready to go home for the night. Uwara had known Ami was Sailor Mercury and would forever understand her duty and destiny, he just wanted to be there for her always.  
  
"Hey Ami, can we get a lift?" Usagi called out stopping the couple who turned and nodded.  
  
"Come on then," Ami invited and Mamoru carried Usagi in his arms down the steps after waving goodbye to Goku and Chichi.  
  
Makoto was feeling slightly left out and noticed out of the corner of her eye Kroyan standing on his own, head bowed obviously thinking about Anya. Makoto walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you are hurting but your pain will pass," Makoto told him gently and Kroyan turned to her pain in his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry for all I have done," he said sincerely and Makoto smiled.  
  
"We forgive you," she assured him and Kroyan looked taken aback.  
  
"How can you forgive me?" he asked in wonder and Makoto shrugged punching his shoulder in a playful fashion.  
  
"That's just how we are, come on you can crash with at my house," Mako offered gesturing for Kroyan to follow her which he did scratching his head.  
  
"What do you mean crash your house? Are we going to destroy it?" he asked thinking that was a strange thing to say and Makoto laughed at his confusion shaking her head.  
  
"Come on," she told him again and lead him down the temple steps and into the night.  
  
Chichi and Goku watched the last couple go and couldn't help but feel smug. There were two weddings on the way, budding romances and Bulma and Vegeta had finally stopped their constant squabbling. Things were going fine and Goku and Chichi wandered inside the temple for quiet time and Vegeta and Bulma stumbled after them only to be bawled out by Grandpa for trying to sneak into the same room together.  
  
"I told you, women in one room, men in the other!" Grandpa protested and Vegeta was heard to argue about his marital rights.  
  
Giggling Trunks and Rei returned to Earth and Minako and Goten broke apart to join them in a little circle of four. Rei and Minako in between the two boys and they all joined for a huddle.  
  
"So about this wedding business?" Minako winked at Rei as they decided to play a little game on their fiancées.  
  
"Is next month okay for you both?" Rei asked a serious look on her face and both Goten and Trunks turned white. Yes they had proposed but they hadn't planned to actually get married for a long time yet.  
  
"You guys want to get married that soon?" Goten choked out bluntly and Trunks could have kicked his best friend for not being more diplomatically.  
  
"We thought maybe we could give it a year." Trunks tried to explain and both Minako and Rei looked absolutely livid with rage.  
  
"You can't put us on lay-by you know!" Rei poked Trunks hard in the chest furiously and Minako let loose a punch that sent Goten across the courtyard.  
  
"Or we could get married next month," Goten yelled back amending his words and Minako squealed and ran to throw her arms around her fiancés neck and showering him with kisses.  
  
"What can I say she loves me," Goten said helplessly not trying to fend off her kisses, quite enjoying the overwhelming attention. Rei turned to Trunks and caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
"You don't have to marry me yet, I was only messing with you," Rei said understanding he was still young and probably didn't want to be tied t one woman for the rest of his life and Trunks laughed at her misunderstanding.  
  
"Rei, I want to marry you now, today, tomorrow or next week or next month, as long as I marry you," Trunks pushed a stray piece of hair behind her earthen pulled her to him kissing her forehead, "I just thought maybe you wanted to wait."  
  
"Nope, I'm ready when you are," Rei assured him eagerly and Trunks lifted her up and spun her around with joy.  
  
"Next month then?" he asked and Rei hugged him pressing her lips to his. Here was no need for a reply. Her words said it all.  
  
In their bedroom that they were sharing Vegeta and Goku watched the teenagers from their shuttered windows. Vegeta had lost the fight with Grandpa but had plans of his own to sneak in to see his wife later that night.  
  
"Well now we have guided them we can move on to our new mission, exploring the universe and looking for other planets to save," Goku said cheerily and Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"The onna's are gonna blow their minds," he reminded Goku who cringed thinking of his wife and her frying pan.  
  
"Chichi will understand," he said trying the words out but he knew they were untrue. Chichi would definitely mind.  
  
"Well your woman might not mind but mine." Vegeta let the words fade away as he thought of the problem Bulma would pose if he left. Truth be told he didn't want to leave her. It had taken him so long to finally allow someone into his life, he didn't want to loose her.  
  
"We could take them with us," Goku put forward and Vegeta thought about the question long and hard before a thought came to his mind that made him smile.  
  
"At least we wouldn't have to make our own food."  
  
AN: It was Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean, and wasn't he awesome in it??? So was Orlando though! 


End file.
